Alone to Survive
by angelbear28
Summary: Harry hated Fate, He hated he had no control of his life. He woke up to being a creature to fighting for his life. Fate sucks big time... (Harry/Daryl) There will be a few more pairings in the story but I'll let that be a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is about Harry Potter And the walking dead I've never wrote about this kind of romance before so I'm going to give it a try so hope you like it. Hope you give me a review! Boy/Boy Daryl/Harry**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Harry Potter**_

Whimpering, Harry Potter was scared when he realized he didn't have that much time to run. The things were almost upon him. He was hiding behind a few bushes on his knees trying to make his self-smaller, when he was already small to begin with. He heard the Zombies shuffling toward where he was hiding when they heard the small whimper that escaped his trembling mouth.

He closed his beautiful emerald green eyes, he remembered the reason why he was here to begin with. His lovely family _(note Sarcasm)_ had to go to America for the summer for the merging of a company with Grunnings. HE wouldn't allow him to stay there in London, he could have stayed with his friend Ron and his family or his Godfather. The he that Harry was talking about is the Headmaster of his school Albus Dumbledore. Harry asked why he couldn't stay with them all he would say that this would be the last summer before his coming of age. His coming of age, that was happening in a few short weeks. All the Headmaster would tell him was maybe his family would want to be around him, to spend time with him. Harry snorted in disgust. Then he sighed giving in knowing that arguing with the Headmaster was tiring and it gave him the biggest headache. Harry new that the Headmaster didn't want him out of his control, but all he wanted to tell him was to take his beard and shove it were the sun don't shine and keep out of his business.

They been here since the beginning of the summer, they were staying in a small three-bedroom cabin in a small resort in the middle of an unknown town in Georgia. He sometimes wondered what it would be like with a family that loved him. His family hated him with a passion. As far back in his memory that he could remember he was their house elf and their own punching bag. He didn't even know why they hated him until his eleventh birthday, when he found out he was a wizard.

During the plane ride, his Uncle told him, no funny business, if he did he would regret it. Harry hid his wand in the wand holster that Sirius gave him so he wouldn't be defenseless. _(He learned that the hard way, over the mess with Voldemort)_ They left his trunk at the Dursley's, so he wouldn't be able to ask for help. If there was a ever a need.

So here they were, in a tiny cabin in the middle of nowhere, in America.

During the second week of them staying there they started to hear rumors of dead people rising and eating people. Harry whimpered again still in his memory's of the way his family threw him to a pack of hungry wolfs are in this case Zombies.

Uncle Vernon came rushing through the door screaming at the top of his lungs for them. " Petunia! Petunia! Dudley we need to leave, take what you need, leave the rest!"

Harry moved slowly toward the door of his closet that Uncle made him sleep in so he wouldn't dirty the sheets with his freakishness. _(magic_ ) He slowly moved the door open so he could look out to see what was happening. All he saw was his Uncle standing there with a very frightened look on his face.

"What's wrong why do we have to leave Dad!" Dudley wined. Harry sighed. Dudley was a was such a wimp...

Petunia eyes widened, this most mean that the rumors were true. So she took a deep breath of air " Dudley pack what you can. We leave as soon as your ready." Trying to be strong for her family.

Harry watched how Dudley moved to go to the bedroom that he was staying in to get his bag ready.

Petunia heard sounds outside of the cabin, she then moved to the window to investigate what it was.

"VERNON there here!" Petunia screeched in horror, she saw them start to move on the porch. They were coming out of the small forest that was in front of the cabin. They were nasty looking things, some had fresh blood and guts on their clothing and face letting anyone who saw them know that they killed recently. They were the most terrifying things she ever saw.

Vernon hated his nephew with a passion, he wanted so bad to kill the little bastard when he first came to be on their front door step. All Vernon wanted was for his family to have a normal life. Was that so much to ask. He didn't even consider him family. All he saw when he looked in those big green eyes, was something unnatural, not meant to be in this world. With no regret he went to that same closet that he put the freak in, reached to grab the door nob and opened it with such glee. Knowing that when this was over he wouldn't lose any sleep when he threw his nephew out the door.

The most terrifying grin Harry ever saw was on his Uncles face, he reached in the closet to grab him with his bruising grip. " Wha...t" Harry shuddered in fright.

Harry screamed in fear when Uncle Vernon started to walk to the door. He started to fight the grip the he had on his hand like a wild animal. That there was going to be zombies outside that door if what his Aunt said is true. Feeling frightened he screamed again.

"Ver..non what are ... you doing... we couldn't ...he." Petunia shuddered in shock.

"This the only way Petunia, it's between him or son. Who would you pick, the life of an orphan or the boy you gave birth to." Vernon griped harder on Harry, glad he was leaving bruises.

Petunia didn't love her nephew, she closed her eyes, she will be condemned by God his self, for what they were about to do. Her baby boy or the ungrateful brat... She chose to turn away from the sight of Vernon opening the door, to throw the boy to the Zombies. _(Lily, I'm sorry.)_

Harry screamed in horror before he hit the ground in front of the Zombies. He started kicking and screaming, one of the things feel on him trying to get to his face. He could smell the putrid breath of the Zombie. He started pushing against its chest pure horror consumed him.

In that last moment of clarity when he saw his life passing before his eyes, his magic the same magic that has always got him out of sticky situations before rose up to protect him when he needed it the most. Gold light rose up and hovered over Harry and the zombies. Power unlike he's ever known shot down ward to surround him in a tornado like dome. The zombies that had him pined down started to smoke and sizzle. Harry's eyes widened in disbelief when the things started to turn to dust.

Harry grab his wand out of the wand holster on his arm trying to stop the shacking in his hands.

He closed his eyes in shock, when he forced them to open, he didn't have time to stay still already more of the Zombies were coming toward him. Harry got up as quickly as he could and started running away from them.

All that surrounded him was the woods on the resort, he started to look around him trying to remember the way to the main building of the resort. He didn't know exactly where to go. So he chose a random direction, hoping against hope it was the right way to go.

 _ **Harry Potter/Walking Dead**_

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office looking at the reports that was coming into Hogwarts by owl. He sighed, being worried wasn't going to solve anything. Three weeks went by since the outbreak of the dead coming back alive. He was pulling all the strings he could just for Harry.

When the outbreak happened he apperated to the Dursley's house hopping Harry was there. Arabella Fig told him that the Dursley's went on a trip to America. He was furious, they should have told him they were going to there.

He needed to get Harry back before his coming of age. Witch was happening in just one week. Albus tried not to feel the panic over Harry's lack of retrieval. He should have told him what was going to happened on his birthday. He thought that he was doing the right thing when he kept silent about his coming of age. He sighed again, the Potter blood were one of the most prestige blood lines they had. Harry came from Merlin, he alone had the power of a creature inheritance. If by any chance, Harry wasn't retrieved, he hoped that Serverus, Remus and Sirius had the strength to bring him home before any thing more happened to him.

Dumbledore scowled, it wasn't the best plan to send the wizards that hated each other with a passion. He had no choice in the matter he needed the three most powerful wizards that he had to find the boy before its to late. He needed the three wizards that cared for the boy to make sure to bring him home safe and sound.

He sighed once more, he got up from the chair that he was sitting in to move to the window that was in his office. Albus looked out the window in sadness when he saw the tents set up for the withes and wizards from all over the globe. He new that the medical ward was trying to find away to cure the disease before the population of the human race became extinct. The Auras started to go out to help the muggles. They new that they couldn't remain secret any longer. Killing the Zombies in front of the muggles were hard on most wizards and witches. The pure bloods were taught at a young age to hide the magic from them at all cost. The Wizardly community's that they had no choice in the matter for they needed to help the muggles before they to was wiped out of existence.

"Fawkes, what am I to do old friend" Albus moved his head to look at his great friend that stood with him through thick in thin. The great phoenix became his confident over the long years, when he was Headmaster. What most of them didn't understand was Fawkes was not his familiar he was bonded to Hogwarts not the Headmaster.

A thrill of a beautiful song rose up to surround him in soothing waves, " I know". Albus sighed, he had a lot to make up for when, not if Harry returns.

 _ ***Harry Potter/Walking dead**_

Still crunching behind the bushes, Harry was scared shit less, he had no way of getting help from the wizardly village. He didn't even know how to contact his Godfather or the Headmaster. He looked up watching the Zombies coming near him. Truly they were the most disgusting things he ever saw. He took a deep breath of fresh air, hoping that would help to stop the shacking of his hands.

It's been three weeks since the Dursley's threw him out to the zombies. He realized by all that time the Zombies were attracted to noise and they traveled in packs. He was going in blind not knowing what to do. He's been raiding small houses to get by but he wanted so much to go home.

All the battle's that he went in was nothing compared to when he saw the dead come back to life. Everything that happened with Voldemort, Harry was never alone. He always had his friends with him. He always had his back up.

He slowly moved out from the bushes he was hiding behind. For the last few days his magic was acting up some of the most simple spells he was able to cast in first year weren't working. Just a few days ago he tried a simple levitation spell and it fizz out in nothing. So he tried a few more, none of them were working.

Since his magic started acting up, he realized he felt weaker, like a new born baby. This morning when he woke up he didn't want to move, his energy was sapped. All he wanted to do was curl into a ball and sleep.

Harry slowly moved toward the house that he was in front of hoping he found food in it. He needed help, without his magic he was a sitting duck. Right now he was as weak as a new born kitten. He was wore out from everything and all he wanted to was cry.

Harry slowly made it to the door of the small house. He raised his shaking hands to the door nob wishing and hopping to his self at least that when he opened the door that there was nothing there that he had to kill. He didn't have the strength to raise his hand in self defense, much less fight anything.

He slowly opened the door by a crack, still nothing showed up at the door. He moved to opened the door fully. All he saw was darkness in the small house. He raised his wand knowing that he didn't have that much magic to work with. So he took a very deep breath and started to pray then he closed his eyes and whispered " Lumus"

Weak light flooded the once dark room. As Harry blinked his eyes opened all he saw was a room that looked like it saw better days. He released the breath in relief. He moved to shut the door of the house still holding his wand. He started to move in the room to get a feel of the place hopping that there was no surprises in store for him. All he saw was a living area. This was a home at one time. There was two couches and an entertainment center were a telly set in the middle.

He didn't hear any thing so he stumbled in to the kitchen praying that there was food and water. He moved to the cabinets and opened them. He cried out in relief when he saw some food boxes of cereal. He grab them in a hurry glad that it didn't disappear on him. He looked around seeing if there was any thing to drink. He moved over toward the pantry on his left, when he slide the door opened he saw a can of tomato juice, he reached for it in relief.

Harry set down were he was and took out the knife he found about a week ago when he realized his magic wasn't working. He needed a weapon to keep others and those things away.

He forced the can opened with the knife, thirsty and hungry.

As Harry started to stuff his face with stale cereal and drinking the nasty tomato juice. Tears started to fall down his face. He started to slump down onto the floor more, " W...hy, Why me?" Harry whispered...

As he was crying, his eyes slowly closed and his heart beet slowed down.

Harry Potter went to sleep terrified that when he woke up that this wasn't a going to be a dream. As he laid there asleep a gold light that came from him moved up to surround him in gentle waves. It slowly rose out ward to surround him in a force field of magic. In that last moment of clarity the clock that hung up over the door in the kitchen struck midnight on the thirty first of July... The last thought before the small boy succumbed to sleep was " _Happy Birthday Harry"_

 _ ***Harry Potter/ Walking dead**_

A dog the size of a great dane , started to bark in excitement knowing they were close, just be Harry's scent alone. Sirius Black also known as Padfoot smelt his Godson that came threw here not to long ago.

"Easy there Pady, are you sure?" A gentle voice sounded.

"The mutt must have smelt the boy lets go" A snarky gruff with attitude voice said.

Remus closed his chocolate brown eyes , praying for patients. Forcing himself not kill these two, it was getting very hard not to want to. They did nothing but fight since they got there in America, all he wanted to do was bash their heads in.

Sirius changed back into his human self screaming. "Shut the fuck up sniffles! He yelled in anger.

Serverus Snape scrolled at the dog, all he wanted to do was go home but they all were worried about the boy, he was lost out here on the verge of his coming of age. The boy couldn't use magic because it was the dawn of his birth.

Sirius hated that his beloved godson was here in this godforsaken landmass. How he hated Dumbledore from keeping the truth of what was going to happen to Harry on his seventeenth Birthday. He new that man wanted Harry under his thumb so he would be indebted to him. If he had anything to say about it he was going to make sure that his godson was going to make it... Even if he had to disappear from the wizardly world. He was going to take his Godson with him to hell with everyone else.

All three of them snapped there head up to the sky as one, they sucked air in to there lungs in shock.

They felt magic in it's purest form.

"Harry" Sirius whimpered, this was what they were waiting for. The coming of age when a powerful wizard or witch comes into their power and then it changes them to something more.

He started to run toward the power source before the zombies got to his beloved godson first. As he was running he shifted to the his grim form, Padfoot.

Serverus and Remus started to chase after the black grim.

They ran up a hill, when they made it to the top they all gasped.

As they came to a stop all they saw was a small house that was isolated in the middle of no where. They saw dozens of zombies that surrounded the keep, all they were doing was banging at the windows and doors trying to get in to the house. Sirius scowled, his son needed him and he be damned that these things were going to take him from them if he had any thing to say about. He only paused for a second then he started running once more down the hill. When he got to the bottom he shifted firing spell after spell... Other spells joined his magic killing the zombies left and right. He grinned, at least Serverus and Remus had his back.

Sirius drew a sword and started to stab anything that moved... Pieces of flesh started to fly left and right.

By the time there was no flesh eating monsters to kill, Remus and Serverus needed to get to Harry soon as possible before they lose him. All three of them rushed to the house screaming out his name.

As they searched the house in a panic, they went into the kitchen and saw the dome like spear of raw magic.

"HARRY'" Sirius screamed.

"SIRIUS calm down you know what we most do to get him to survive his coming!" Remus moved over to shake him to get him to remember what most happened NOW before it became to late.

Serverus scrolled about ready to blow a gasket in anger. " If you need a moment to calm your self then leave, I know what most be done." He said in annoyance.

"Like hell you bastard" Sirius took a deep breath trying to think what needed to happen so his godson can survive. He closed his stormy gaze, trying to think about the genes of the Potter's. Remembering what James told him so long ago when he was holding a very small baby Harry.

" We need to hold hands since were the ones doing the transfer of magic to help steady the bond. After that we slowly raise our magic and enter the core of Harry's magic. " Sirius raised his head scowling, after today that they would see each other as family because then they will be bonded to Harry by magic alone.

The Potters were descended by Merlin him self, before Merlin's coming of age he was a human wizard. The day of his coming of age his magic changed him to accommodate the intake of power. He was no longer the human Lord. Lady magic changed him to be different. If he would have stayed human the intake of the over load of magic would have killed him.

He new this was going to happen to his beloved sweet Harry.

Harry sweet Harry, he deserve to live. He wanted so much to curse fate. Sirius closed his stormy gaze and started to pray to anything or anyone...

 _ ***Harry Potter/ Walking Dead**_

Were...who...how? Tired so very tired, all he wanted to do was sleep. He thought he heard voices telling him to wake up. He didn't want to. So much pain. Go away... Voices " H...ARRY" Please let him live in the world that he created, the darkness felt comforting.

He needed to wake up, he needed something... he wanted to be safe... Protected... Loved. Cared for, Harry didn't understand why he needed these things. He never wanted them before. He frowned, trying to think of why he wanted to feel like he was loved. Wanted.

" Harry please open those beautiful eyes" A very worried voice told him.

He forced his eyes open in shock. Who would say that he had beautiful eyes.

As he was opening them he locked emerald green to stormy gray. He new him.

" Do you remember what happened Harry?" Harry frowned trying to figure out what he was suppose to remember. "Siri" Harry crocked. "Wh..at"

" Don't talk." Water was thrust to his mouth for him to drink.

Harry turned in shock when he saw Professor Snape and Remus kneeling beside him. He blinked when he realized that the one who spoke was Snape. Harry took a great big swallow of water greedily. Remus gently helped him to sit up against the wall in the kitchen. Harry frowned realizing he was still holding his Godfather's hand.

" Siri!" Harry cried out in relief. Then he jumped in his Godfathers arms in happiness. Tears started to fall down his eyes, when he realized he wasn't alone anymore. He slumped more in the comforting arms.

Sirius raised his head to lock eyes with the two people that helped get Harry threw this. He was worried just by Harry's respond.

Serverus new just by the appearance of Potter, that their life will never be the same. Just looking at the boy they were going to have there hands full. After they helped Potter with his coming of age, their magic went inside Harry's magical core to help it from clasping in it self.

"Harry, just try to remember why were here." Remus said as softly as he can. " What was the last thing that happened to you."

Harry frowned wondering why they were admen for him to recall what happened. As he was thinking back, then he realized: Being pushed out the door by the Dursley's, fighting the Zombie things, turning them to dust. Trying to stay alive for weeks. His Bir...th...day. As he looked up to his beloved godfather he new that something was going on. All he wanted to do was snuggle up to his Sirius. He frowned wondering why he put the his to Sirius's name. As he was looking around to the three people that's been there for him most of his life. He realized that he felt that they were his: they were family. Harry raised his head to look at his godfather in confusion.

" Pup I'm guessing that by your expression that you know by now that your thinking differently. Your thoughts have changed. Your feeling safe, content. You feel that you want to please everyone expressly us." Sirius said very softly to his beloved godson.

"What happened to me? Why do I feel this way?" Harry asked more confused.

Remus gave a warning look to Serverus when he was going to open his mouth to say something scathe. He turned to look at the boy. " Harry, you went through your coming of age three days ago. When a very powerful wizard goes through that, they change to match the power that they were given by the great Lady Magic."

Harry frowned, " Change what change?"

"In some cases they were known to change to match the power that was given. Do you understand?" Remus said.

Sirius took a very deep breath knowing this is were he comes in to tell him about his family. " Pup your family was very special. You were bound to be different. The Potter family have gave birth to different races before." Before he could tell him the rest Harry's shinning emeralds started to widen.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHANGE?!" Harry repeated, he started to think that he was some ugly high-bred or something hideous. He started to think that he had horns that was growing out of his head. ( _please anyone there don't make me as ugly as VoldyPants)_ Harry pleaded to himself.

Sirius bit his cheek, the talk that they prepared for Harry wasn't working. He realized that Harry was really panicked thinking that there was something wrong with his appearance.

" O for god sake boy look" Serverus changed the bowl that Potter had in his hands to a mirror so he would stop with his panic episode.

Harry's emeralds widen in shock disbelief. What he saw was a very pretty boy. The boy had long raven hair that went to his knees. Heart shaped face, Emerald green eyes. Harry tilted his face and saw pointed ears. As he looked down he saw a very petite body that reminded him of a female's body with out the tits.

Harry let go of his Godfather's hand and raised that same hand to touch the mirror. "What am I" he wipered

Sirius closed his eyes, there was no way to break it to him they had to tell him out right. So with that thought he said. " Your an elf, were not sure what kind yet but were going to figure this out together. All of us."

Remus new that they sould tell him all the truth, he wasn't going to like what else they had to say. " Your a Submissive elf"

Harry's eyes went wild in shock...

 _ ***Harry Potter/Walking Dead**_

He sometimes hated the world that they ended up in. Knowing there was no changing what happened. If anyone would have told him a year ago that they were going to fight a bunch of dead people he would have laughed in there faces and then tell them all to go to hell. So here he was hunting to find food for the group so no one would starve. He could almost hear his brother taunting voice in his head laughing at the ornery of it all.

He took the crossbow in his hands to aim it at the deer that was a little ways in front of him. As he was aiming the deer got scared by a noise and took off running.

' Fucking bitch" Daryl hissed between clenched teeth.

Daryl snapped his head to look off to the side were the noise came from and saw Rick coming out of the bushes and trees. He glared in his direction in anger.

Rick raised his hands showing he was sorry.

Daryl started to stomp toward him, " What the fuck do you think that your doin." Daryl snarled.

Rick knowing Daryl for the past year, that this was one of the days were Daryl was in a mood. " Sorry didn't mean to disturbed you" Rick said backing away, when he realized Daryl was going to try and pick a fight with him.

Daryl hissed at him in annoyance. He turned away from their suppose leader. Just thinking about his brother always put him in a bad mood, there was no reason to take it out on Rick.

For the last year they've been to many places trying to find a place to stay safe, safe was way over rated anyway. They finally made it to a prison were the gates were still up. Everyone were hoping that this was it maybe they found a place to stay away from the walkers.

He signed to his self, for the last few days he felt that there was something coming he didn't know what it was. It felt like his whole body was vibrating in anticipation. He was waiting, everything he ever was, every muscle was tense.

He hoped for once that what he felt was good. They needed it.. if only to feel the hope...

 _ **A/u**_

 _ **So tell me what you think. Hope you like it, please give me review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/n_**

 ** _I hope so far it's good. So please super please give me a review:_**

 ** _Now just to let everyone know I do not own Harry Potter or the Walking Dead._**

 ** _If anyone has an ideal about where to take this story give me a review..._**

 ** _Now on with the story... Thanks_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Alone_**

 ** _to_**

 ** _Survive_**

 ** _Eight months later_**

A loving husband, her daughter playing in the backyard, her cooking dinner for her family with a smile on her face. Carol use to envy the people that had those very simple things. Emotions, the love that she, and her daughter never had. She ended up in a loveless, abusive marriage. Where she, and her daughter were hit, and starved; just because he wanted to show them that he was the one in power, not them. She wanted so much to protect her baby girl. At that time in their life she was weak, and pathetic. Carol hated that she and her daughter had come to depend on an abusive drunk. Then the apocalypse happened, her abusive husband was killed. She'd never realized how much she hated him until that moment, where she killed him before he was turned into a walker. After that her daughter had gone missing. Daryl looked for her for so long, but she was nowhere to be found. She was there, in the barn. Walking, groaning, shuffling toward them, hungry. Her baby girl, shot in the head by Rick. At that moment in time, she remembered vowing to herself - she would never be weak again. She failed to save her daughter, she would not fail the group that had become the family she'd never had.

As Carol was walking down the deserted street, in a deserted town, not to far from the prison they were staying in, she remembered that vow. She knew when she'd made it that she would be tested on it. As she was walking in the direction of the shopping mall, hopefully to find the supplies they needed. She was almost startled when a walker jumped in front of her, she started shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts from her mind knowing she needed to focus before she ended up killed in a fit of stupidly.

Carol, with a blank look on her face, reached for the knife that she had in her pants pocket. She grabbed the walker by the hair, and stabbed it in the skull with a crunch. As the walker fell, she heard a shout of pain, her head snapped up in shock. As she was doing this she started to run in the direction of where she heard it come from.

She rounded the corner and came to a complete stop in shock. What she saw was the most bizarre thing she'd ever seen in her thirty-eight years of life. There was a young boy, the most beautiful child she'd ever seen. He looked to be about fifteen. . . he couldn't be any more than seventeen. He had long flowing pitch black hair, and emerald eyes. His skin looked baby soft, she almost wanted to see if it was. The child's clothing was pure black in leather. That wasn't what made her pause, the walkers that surrounded the boy were smoking from - what looked - like from the inside out. The child was fighting with a stick in one hand and a sword in the other. He looked like he was glowing; he was waving that stick around like he was going to do something with it. Then he started to say something in a language she didn't understand. Afterward, his sword slashed downward, as flames grew around the sword's blade. She gaped in shock, she'd heard stories about a secret society from her grandfather when she was young girl. Her family came from a long line of squibs. Carol used to hear the most amazing things about their world before her grandfather died.

As the walker's bodies hit the ground the child sighed, then slumped upon the ground with a groan of pain.

"Are you hurt?!" Carol yelled, running toward the boy. After she said that she watched how the boy snapped his head up in fear.

 _ **Harry Potter/Walking Dead**_

Harry really wanted to know why fate hated him. A few days ago, he and his weird family, he says that with very much love, were split up when a herd of zombies invaded their camp. He remembered that his godfather and his uncles had tried to get to him but there were too many of them. He closed his emerald gaze tiredly, he could still hear Siri's voice telling him to run. He stood there in shock, not knowing what to do, until a zombie fell on top of him. Harry started to panic when his magic rose up to surround him, and the zombie. His magic blasted the thing away from him before it could bite him. With one last look at his family, Harry turned and started to run in a random direction of his choice.

That was a few days ago now here he was fighting a group of zombies by himself in a town that he found on the way. He knew that his father would have told him to run, but he was frustrated he needed to let out some tension. He sighed, his family should have met up with him already. He was worried . . .

At that moment where he was using the sword to fight the things, he tripped over his own two feet and landed hard on the ground, with a shout of pain. ( _He could almost hear Severus' sarcastic voice telling him to "get up you fool the battle isn't done yet"_ ) When he raised his head to look back up at the zombies, they were almost on top of him. He forced himself up, and started to fight them as best as he could with a hurt ankle. Finally, when the last zombie fell, he slumped to the ground again in relief. "Are you hurt!" A voice said loudly. Harry forced himself not to flinch in pain because of his ears. ( _Sometimes Harry hated having the abilities of an elf._ ) His head snapped up in fear when he saw a lady standing over him with a knife.  
Fear darkened in his beautiful eyes, "I'm not going to hurt you, I only want to help." The lady said. Harry knew that she'd seen what he did to the things, he started shaking in fear.

"Are you bitten?" Carol said sternly, praying that he wasn't.  
Harry looked into her light green eyes, not knowing what to say. So he took a deep breath and looked to his hurt ankle.

Carol followed his eyes with her green gaze, she took a deep breath and bent down to his level to lift his pant leg so she could get a feel for what was wrong with him. She couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped her. "It looks like you just broke your ankle when you fell down."

Carol raised her head to look at the boy again and locked her gaze with his and her breath wheezed out from chapped lips in shock. She was staring into the most beautiful emerald green eyes she ever saw.

"What's your name?" Carol said, trying to soften her voice. Which was hard, since she lost Sophia she didn't know if she had anything left that was soft and gentle.  
Harry sat very still, afraid to move.

"Ha..rry " he stuttered in fright.

"Alright Harry, do you have anyone with you?" Carol said. As she watched him shake his head no, she knew that she had to get him to trust her to go back to the prison with her. "I know a doctor who could help set your ankle. Do you want to go with me so he can help you?"

"No!" He shouted out in fear. He saw her look around to see if his small outburst had attracted the things. He took a deep breath, " The.. people that.. I was with, we got separated. I'm…waiting for… them to …find me" he stuttered in pain.

"When your ankle is feeling better, my people can come back and help you find them." Carol said, hopping that he wasn't going to fight her on this.

Harry looked down at his twisted ankle, without Severus his foot was going to heal the old fashion way. He slowly lowered his head, and started to pout, knowing she was right.

Carol almost smiled when she saw the pout on his adorable face. She forced the look off her face. Really, if anyone saw her they wouldn't believe the way she was acting.

She gently bent down, if she made any wrong moves he would try to bolt, and do more damage to his foot then he should.

She wrapped her hands around the boy, and lifted him slowly. As she was doing this she glanced downward to look at his face and saw a lone little ear. She almost dropped him in shock, a little petite ear that had a point at the tip.

She realized he was more special than she'd thought. ( _Elf)_ She thought in awe. She thought that the stories her grandfather had told her were nothing but his imagination. A myth.

As she moved upward, still holding the very beautiful boy she smiled this was what everyone needed. Hope, that there was something out there that could help them. Then she frowned when she realized he was really light. She put that thought to the back of her mind for another time.

"I know what you are." Carol said, still walking toward where she'd stashed her car.  
Harry started to wiggle in her arms, afraid.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a squib, I'm from a very old family, from the UK. My grandfather was cast out when he was declared non-magical." Carol keep talking, trying to get him to trust her. "He moved over here hoping to get a fresh start."  
Harry's eyes widened in realization, that was the reason why she wasn't shocked at what he could do. Harry opened his mouth to say something then he closed it, afraid to ask, and knowing it was rude to ask about that.

"It's alright you can ask me anything."

Harry took a deep breath, hopping that she wouldn't get mad. "What family are you from?" A very timid voice asked.

Carol smiled, glad she'd gotten him to talk. She spotted her car a little bit away from them, "My family, from what my grandfather said, were from the Blacks'."

Harry's head snapped up in shock and disbelief. As he looked at her he knew that the genes from the Blacks were dominate, so he looked to see if he saw the resemblance between his godfather, and the lady. The hair was little bit off, but if he traded it with black she would almost be a sister to Bellatrix ( _without the crazy light in her eyes)._ Harry shivered, just thinking about that women always gave him the creeps.

Carol finally made it to the car, she had to put the little elf down "I have to put you down, so I can open the door to the car. Try not to put weight on your foot."

Harry gave a small nod of his head to let her know he heard her. As she lowered him to the ground Harry tried not to cry out in pain. As she opened the door to the car a walker came out from the building beside them. Harry screamed out in alarm to warn Carol about the it. Carol turned around fast with her knife out. She kicked the walker down to the ground, took her knife pushed the blade all the way to the hilt in its skull with a snap of her wrist.

She raised her head hoping that Harry wasn't more scared of her then before. She felt relief when he didn't appear any more afraid, only alarmed.

"Come on, let's go." She bent down to pick him up again to put him in the car.

 ** _Harry Potter/Walking Dead_**

Rick was stood on the lookout above the prison when he spotted the vehicle Carol had been driving when she left. He started to move toward the ladder, hopping nothing went wrong. Since he lost his wife a few short months ago, he became more protective of the remaining group. As he made it to the ground he watched how Glenn, and Maggie let her in the gate. Then the car was driving up the lane in front of the prison.

He started to walk to where the car was coming to a stop.

Carol got out of the car, and moved over to the passenger door. When she opened the door he saw nothing, but a lot of hair. His eyes slightly widened in shock when he realized that there was a person in the front seat.

Carol raised her head to Maggie "Get your father, he needs medical help." Maggie nodded her head in understanding, still shocked that Carol had brought someone to the prison. Carol watched how she ran to get Hershel.

She turned her head to look at Rick. "I'll explain everything after he's been looked at by Herschel." Rick frowned not liking that, but he nodded anyway.

Carol started walking to the prison's front door. As she made it there Hershel showed up to see what all the commotion was about.

"He needs medical help." Carol repeated.

Hershel nodded his head in understanding, he hurried to the cell block where they got it set up for patients in need of help.

Carol moved with him, hurrying down the walkway, and hopping that Harry would be passed out before Hershel set the bone. Carol glanced around the room that they arrived in, this was the first time she'd ever had to go in the medical room.

She laid him on the twin size bed trying to make Harry as comfortable as she can. When she looked up at the ones who followed them to the room, she sighed, she needed to tell them something important, and really hopping that they believed her. As she looked down to the unconscious elf, everything would change, just by having him on their side. _(Hopefully_ ), Carol thought. A very small smile came to her face, as she mentally prepared herself for the discussion that the group needed to have.

 ** _Harry Potter/Walking Dead_**

"Son a bitch," Daryl hissed out between clenched teeth. He scrapped his palms on the ground where he fell, he was surrounded by walkers. All he'd been trying to do was go get baby items for lil ass kicker. He forced himself up to grab his crossbow that'd fallen a little way from him, he didn't think he could fight his way out of this one. Daryl looked around, hoping there was something else he could use to fight. He saw nothing, and he scowled more. "Come on fuckers, don't have all day!" He flipped them off, feeling somewhat better. There had to be at least ten or more, he sometimes missed the good old days, when all he had to worry about was his father. Now the big bad was a bunch of dead people. _(Who knew)_ , Daryl thought sarcastically, as he glared at the approaching walkers. Daryl took a deep breath, this could be his last battle with the walkers. He was leaving here dead or alive.

Daryl backed up to the wall behind him, there was no way he could out run them. He really hated not finding out what he was waiting for. He knew that there was something that was coming to him. He just didn't know what that something was. He been feeling out of sorts since they came to the prison. He didn't know what to make of it.

Then he heard it, there was a light drum beat in the air, Daryl raised his head confused. The walkers kept on coming toward him not even slowing down. As Daryl was going to raise his last arrow to the fucker that was closest to him he heard it again louder. He thought it sounded like the drum beat of his own heart. Dum da, dum da.

One loud howl echoed around them, Daryl jumped back when he saw the biggest blackest fucken dog he'd ever seen. "What the hell?" He didn't know if that howl came from the dog, but he knew he couldn't fight the dog and the walkers too. The dog jumped in front him, sky blue eyes meet stormy gray for a split second, then the dog turned his back on Daryl to face the walkers. Daryl realized that the dog was going to help him fight the fuckers. A shit eating grin overcame Daryl's lips. He reached for his crossbow and the lone arrow. The arrow was only going to go so far so he grabbed the knife out of his belt pocket.

Both Daryl and the mutt turned around to face the walker's head on. One walker reached them first, the dog grabbed it by the foot knocked it to the ground used its teeth to sink through it's skull. Daryl moved over to a walker and grabbed it before it can feast on the mutt. They both started to clear them a path to freedom.  
Slash, cut, roll repeat or in the dog case bite like hell and slash with its claws. Both Daryl and the mutt move toward the wooded area behind the town.  
When they finally made it to a the far out woods on the other side of the prison, Daryl leaned against the tree to catch his breath. When he raised his head to look at the monster dog, the dog just stared out at him with unblinking stormy gray eyes. _(Creepy_ ) Daryl glared at the mutt. As he straightened his body out to walk back to the prison did he realized that the stupid dog was following him.

"Thanks, now go away." Daryl was beginning to wonder if he could make dog chow out of the mutt. "Hey, stupid, you can't come with me.'  
The mutt kept walking in the direction of the prison.  
Daryl glared at the retreating dog, he was starting to hate canines. He entertained the thought of shooting the mutt, then his damn conscience would rear it's ugly head. He sighed, with out that mutt he would be zombie chow. He frowned at the dog, then Daryl shook his head, and followed the mutt back the prison.

 _ ***H/D***_

His beloved godson was lost because of their stupidly. They'd let their guard, down in a place where there was a bunch of walkers that would eat them if given the chance. God, all he wanted to do was protect Harry at all costs. Was that so much to ask? His beloved submissive godson. Sirius knew that there were some people here that wouldn't pass up the chance to hurt him or worse rape him. He hopped that he wouldn't have to kill anyone in front of Harry. If anyone hurt him he would go ballistic. Harry would blame himself, not realizing that it wasn't his fault. Sirius sighed, he hopped that Severus and Remus were having better luck than what he was having.  
When they'd lost track of Harry, they'd known that the only way to find him was to split up. Hoping to get to him first, before anything else does. Severus had given him some potions, when they found Harry that they didn't have to use any of them. All three of them had gone different ways to find Harry faster. If one of them found him first they were to send their patronus after the others.

Sirius looked back to the stray he'd picked up a while ago. Well, at least he'd done his good deed of the year. The muggle was in a jam, if Sirius hadn't shown up when he had, the man would've been dead by now. Sirius sighed again. Really, he was wondering if the muggle knew how to shut up. He knew some people talked to animals but did it have to be him?

Sirius frowned, the scent of freshly peeled oranges hit his nose. The scent of his beloved godson! He took off running toward the scent. He faintly heard the guy cuss behind him. He really didn't care that he left the guy in his dust.

As he ran to the end of the wooded area he saw a fence in front of him where there were a lot of walkers. He stopped in shock - his son was behind that fence.  
He slowly moved his head to look behind him, hearing the guy running to catch up to him.

"Fucking dog."

Daryl glared at the black mutt, trying to talk himself out of killing it. The dog glanced at him. Daryl scowled, trying not to stick an arrow in its ass. He wasn't sure if he should bring the dog with him are not.

The dog started to bark and jump around him. Daryl sighed to himself, knowing if the dog bit anyone he would have to be the one to put it down. He started to move toward the prison's gate. "Rick, let me in will ya!" Daryl yelled.

He saw Maggie running to the front gate to push it open for him, and the mutt. As soon as the gate opened the dog took off running inside. "Shit!" Daryl hissed, running after the mutt.

 _ ***Harry Potter/Walking Dead**_

Emerald green eyes slowly blinked in confusion. What…Where… Who…. Then the memory of the encounter with Carol slowly came over him. ( _Oh yea I broke my foot fighting zombies_ ), Harry thought, still blinking in confusion while trying to look around. All he could see was a very small room, the size of his cupboard at the Dursley's house. On one side there was a small bed that he was laying on, and a bed side table on the other. He listened to see if there was a guard outside the room. When he didn't hear anything he decided to slowly get up from the lumpy mattress. He knew that he shouldn't be on his feet after breaking his foot, but come on! He hated not knowing what was going on.

He sighed to himself, he was really starting to miss Severus. If anyone would have told him a year ago that he was going to see Severus as his family, he would have told them all to go to hell. After the change, he knew that he looked at them all differently. Sirius became the father he never had. Remus and Severus were the weird uncles, that he loved more then anything. He knew without them he would have died out here in the wilds of America. He whimpered to himself wishing again that he had someone with him. All he wanted right now was to feel safe, and cuddle up with someone but he knew that there was no one here that his elf side trusted.  
He sometimes hated being an Elf. He knew that before his change, he never felt this way before. He never craved contact like he did now.

As he moved to swing his feet on the other side of the bed, he started to feel faint.

He slowly moved to lean on the wall so he could get his bearings. Since his change his health been on a slow decline. He knew from his godfather that was because he hadn't found a mate that his elf side approved of. The chances of him living to the next year were slim to none. He knew that the possibility of him dyeing were great, because really, where would he find a dominant around here in the Zombie Apocalypse? He really wanted to curse fate again…. He scowled to himself, then he started shaking those stupid thoughts from his head.

Then before he could take a step he started to hear voices down the hall moving his way. His eyes widened, he didn't have anywhere to hide.

Harry gulped. Really, he should be used to this…

The footsteps echoed closer, Harry clenched his hands together in nervousness…

The voices died down and stopped outside the curtain of his tiny room. Harry started to hold his breath afraid…His elf side whimpered...

He saw a hand reach for the curtain to pull it aside, Harry froze in fear…

As he saw the hand move the curtain aside; he refuse to closed his eyes like a child afraid of the dark. Harry's lip trembled. He so hated his elf.

"Ah, your awake I see!" An older man said softly. Trying not gap at the beautiful young boy that leant against the wall. He took in the emerald eyes of the youth, the long raven hair, the heart shape face, but even with all of that it was the fear that showed on his young face that made Hershel's heart go out to the young man.

(He's _afraid)_ Hershel thought with a sigh.

 _ ***H/D***_

Harry nodded his head in a jerky motion.

"Where am I?" Harry's meek voice said.

"Are you well enough to speak with my group" Hershel said not answering him.

Harry knew the man didn't want to answer him so he took a deep breath for courage. Then he slowly nodded his head.

Hershel turned his head to speak to someone behind him, then turned back to look at the boy with a smile. In his hands he had a pair of crutches to help him walk with the cast on his foot.

Harry moved to grab them so he could follow the man where ever they were going.

"How rude of me, my name is Hershel. What's your name, little one?" Hershel said trying to keep the young man from panicking.

Harry raised his head to the man that he was walking beside. Before he could say anything he noticed that Hershel was also walking with a limp, he too was using crutches. His eyes slowly moved to his right leg and saw that it was missing. He moved his gaze upward in surprise. Amused light blue eyes looked into deep emerald. Harry flushed in embarrassment.

Then he heard chuckling. Harry snapped his head in shock at the way the older man laughed at him.

Still chuckling at the boy "Your name, young one?"

"Harry." Harry said scowling at Hershel. He didn't like that the man was laughing at him.

Before Harry could say anything more to Hershel announced - "We're almost there, little one." Harry snapped his head to look at where they were. They passed through a door with a small group of people set at a few tables in the middle of a big room. As one they raised their heads toward him. Harry frowned, wondering if he should be alarmed at the gathering that they had going on. Until he saw Carol sitting in front of the group of people. His whole face lit up at the sight of her. At least he had some family here. Even if she didn't know that they were family. Harry thought about telling her later, no one had enough family. _(Especially him, he loved having more people that he could put in his family bubble.)_ It was a very small bubble but who cared? He had family. The elf grinned at Carol. If he would have paid close attention he would have realized that the people that he was in front of gaped at him in shock. The beauty of the young man before them took their breath away.  
He never realized at that moment, he was going to tell her of their family bond sooner than he planned.

 _ **Harry Potter/Walking Dead**_

Daryl rounded a corner hoping to stop the mutt before he hurt someone in his group. He reached for his gun, thinking that he was going to have to shoot the dog if he kept running like this. He spotted Rick and Carol standing in front of the group talking. He raised his gun toward the dog that was running toward the people who he was beginning to think of as his family.

"Padfoot!" His eyes widened in shock when he saw the dog running to a kid that was on crutches. He watched how the kid got knocked down to the ground. "I'm all right,Pady!" The boy whispered in the mutt's fur, crying. He raised his tearful green eyes to look at Daryl with a smile on his lovely face. Daryl's whole world came to a stop when he locked navy blue eyes with emerald green. This was what he been waiting for. He knew it. As he looked into those eyes his gaze went in shock at the beautiful young man before him. The young man was kneeling on the ground holding the dog to him, afraid to let go.

"Where did you find him?" The beautiful boy asked. His eyes widened, more shocked at his thoughts. He never thought anyone beautiful before.  
Daryl's body erupted in flames, just by the boy's voice. "I… didn't, he found me." Daryl cleared his throat. Trying, but failing, to get some order in his otherwise chaotic thoughts.

Harry raised his head to look at the newcomer that'd shown up with Padfoot, his hands slightly tightened in the fur of the grim. He frowned slightly, wondering why his instincts focused on this man. His elf side was starting to purr at the sight of this new male. His gaze moved slowly up and down the new man.

The man looked to be in his early thirties. He stood about six foot, was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, tight dark blue jeans, had light brown hair that dusted the nape of his neck and fell in his eyes. He was also in need of a shave. The man was very muscular, where Harry was petite. He carried himself like that of a dominate. Just thinking about that part, his eyes widened in shock, knowing now his life had just gotten complicated. His stupid elf instincts were too focused on the man. _(Shit)_. Understatement of the year, when Harry realized that he'd found a dominant in a muggle.

 ** _A/n_**

 ** _Just to clear up a few things:_**

 ** _Harry is seventeen that looks about fifteen: Because of his childhood with the Dursley's_**

 ** _Daryl going to be in his early thirty's_**

 ** _Because come on I don't picture anyone with Harry unless there older._**

 ** _Next chapter, I'll explain the reason why they stayed in America, away from the wizardly world, away from Albus_** ** _Dumbledore_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n**_

 _ **Hope you like it. Please give me a review when you get a chance.**_

 _ **Alone**_

 _ **To**_

 _ **Survive**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Rain darkened the once peaceful night, thunder boomed around the once loud Hogwarts grounds. Hail, the size of golf balls beat against the once beautiful landscape of rolling hills. Hermione glanced out of the window in relief, glad that for once the weather was on her side. She was leaving, hopping that the cover of darkness and rain would slow down anyone trying to follow her. She didn't have time to wait, she was doing the right thing by going to Harry when he needed her the most. Even if he didn't know it yet. She needed to tell him what happened, and warn him. Hermione closed her eyes in fear, she'll be killed for what she was doing. She was running, she had to, knowing Dumbledore had finally gone off the deep end. She started shivering from the cold. Crystal like tears fell down her face, a sob escaped her mouth. She didn't know how long she could keep going like this. Hermione needed her best friend. Since first year they'd always been together. This was the first time they'd been separated for any length of time. She was terrified she was going to have to make this journey alone.

She raised her head when she heard footsteps coming her way. She melted into the shadows hopping no one saw her. As she stood there deep in the shadows of the wall, Professor McGonagall came into view at a brisk walk toward where she was hiding.

"Child, I know you're there. Please, I only want to help you." Minerva pleaded, trying to look into the shadows. She knew Hermione was going to take this job on herself. Hermione's heart clenched in her chest at the pain in her professor's voice. "Please, I know why you must do this." Minerva pleaded again. "I have a way for you to get to America. If you're willing to listen to what I have to say, that is."

Hermione closed her eyes, she didn't want to listen. She took a deep breath, but she knew she needed help. She almost hated them for what they did. "He killed them!" Hermione hissed between clenched teeth. "While you, and the other teachers did nothing!"

Minerva raised her hand to hold it over her heart, then closed her tearful eyes. "It was an accident. I know that I can't take back what happened. We failed all three of you. We failed Hogwarts. All I can do is help you along the way. Even if it is a small help, at least it's something." She raised her pain filled eyes hating that without her, Dumbledore would stop Hermione before she made it out of England.

Hermione hated that McGonagall was right, she had no choice. She was tired, so very tired. All she wanted was to go back in time, to last year at the defeat of Voldemort. They were celebrating the end of the fight. Her, Harry, and R…

"Why should I trust you!? You and your bloody order can kiss my arse!" Hermione hissed out in anguish. She new if Harry were there he would be shocked at her language. Right now she was on her last nerve. For weeks she'd been running on lack of sleep, and little energy, all because of that twinkled eyed bastard. "You know as much as I do it wasn't an accident. He knew what he was doing from the start!"

She could still hear the screams of the dying, she heard them even when she was awake. God, just the nightmares alone terrified her. She was afraid to close her eyes, and sometimes she could almost smell the coppery tang of blood in the air. Oh God, she was going to be sick. . . She closed her eyes, forcing the bile down, she came this far she was going all the way. "Fine, if you believe that you can get me to America safely. I have no choice but to accept. One wrong move McGonagall, and I will fight you with everything I have." She hissed out in more anger and emotional pain.

Minerva felt relief, she would give her life to make sure that Hermione made it to Harry in one piece. "Follow me" Minerva turned to go to the front doors of Hogwarts.

Hermione gave a very jerky nod in her direction.

She followed McGonagall outside into the middle of a storm. The rain fell on them and they were soaked in moments. As Hermione followed the Professor in the dark of night, they headed straight to the forbidden forest. Hermione hesitated to go in there - God, there could be zombies in there. She watched how McGonagall went into the dark forest first. She took a very deep breath for courage, she was so going to need it. Hermione wiped the rain from her face, and gripped her wand in her right hand. If by chance this was a trap she'll fight until she was dead. ( _Ron, give me strength._ ) She raised her head to the rain filled clouds, tears mixed with rain water fell down her face. She could almost hear Ron's voice telling her to go. A small wind blew around her almost like a gentle hug. "Alright I get it." A small smile moved across her face in understanding.

She turned back and finally followed McGonagall into the dark forest. Whatever route she takes will always lead to Harry. Always to Harry, with Ron guiding her.

 _(Harry)_ She whispered in her thoughts one last time. Hoping they'd be back together before to long.

 _ **Harry Potter/Walking Dead**_

Harry didn't know what to think about the new man in front of him. All he wanted to do was purr at the sight of the dominate. He wanted to melt into a pile of sensations, just at the sound of his voice. The look that the dominant hand on his face made him shiver in anticipation. For what he wasn't sure. Harry flushed in embarrassment, not liking the way his body came alive at the way the dominate looked at him. _( What the hell is wrong with me?)_ Harry thought in shocked confusion. His hands tightened in his godfather's fur. He needed to talk with his godfather in private, but with all these people in front of him there was no way for him to do that. Trying not to look at the strange dominate that hadn't taken his eyes off of Harry since he'd shown up with Padfoot. Harry lowered emerald green to the confused stormy gray of his beloved godfather. Harry forced a smile on his face. "I'm alright." Harry whispered to his father figure. His life seemed to just get more frustrating by the minute.

He turned his head to the group that Hershel had taken him to. He knew that Carol was going to inform them of his world. He just didn't know how to feel about that. Carol stood there with a look of understanding across her face. Harry frowned at her, wondering why she was staring at him and the guy that had popped up with Padfoot. Deciding that he didn't want to ask, he took a deep breath of air, hopping that the new guy would stop staring at him. It was starting to really unnerve him.

"Daryl, what happened, you look like shit." Rick said moving over to where Daryl stood.

Daryl raised his head from where he was looking at the young boy. "I feel it. I was surrounded by walkers, the mutt saved my life." He moved over to the table that their group were all sitting at. " Who's the kid?"

"This kids' name is Harry." Harry glared at the man named Daryl. Really it was starting to annoy him the way his elf side was reacting toward the guy. He didn't understand why he was feeling this. Harry glared more at him, in annoyance.

Daryl allowed a smirk to come over his face when he heard the kids' words. Really, Daryl thought the kid was the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. On top of that, he had a lovely little temper. _( What a nice little package.)_ Daryl thought intrigued, still keeping the boy in his sights at all times since he came threw the door chasing after the mutt. He slowly moved over to the table where his group sat, to sit on one of the chairs.

"Are you hurt?" Hershel said, concerned for him.

Daryl waved him off "Nah, I'm fine."

Hershel nodded, moving back over to Harry so he could help him to a chair. As he moved over to Harry, the dog began to growl at him in warning. Harry signed, he started to pet Padfoot, trying to get him to calm down before he attacked anyone. He slowly limped over to a chair with the grim close by his side. Trying hard not look at the strange dominant.

Sirius wanted to bite the bastard that was giving his son lustful looks. Sirius slowly used his grim body to help his godson to the chair. He kept his gray eyes on the male that his godson reacted to. It shouldn't be possible for Harry to react to a muggle as he was doing right now. A small growl escaped him, he didn't like this. There shouldn't be a dominant around here. Sirius narrowed his stormy grays at the male and took a deep breath in his direction. He scented his godsons scent of freshly peeled oranges, he pushed passed his elfin godsons. Then the smell of burning fire came to him( _Brimstone, not fucking human)_. Was it possible for the male to not realize what he was? Sirius' body stiffened in confusion, he'd never met anyone that had that scent before. He knew of some magicals that mated with muggles, was it possible that he was a dominate of an unknown species? If that was true then. . . his gaze moved slowly to his godson. He watched how Harry blushed trying not to look at the male, then he saw the way Harry kept glancing at Daryl from the corner his eye. Dammit where was Remus when he needed him? He would have been able to find out what this man was just by his scent alone. A small whine escaped him, he wasn't ready for his beloved son to be mated. He lay down at Harry's feet, wondering if he should have let the zombies kill the male before he'd met his little elf. _( Fuck, I should have paid attention to the man's scent before they both made it to the prison.)_

Sirius raised his head to the women that stood up in front of the group of people that his godson was with. He would have frowned at the women if he was in human form. He blinked confused, his whole body stiffened. It was like looking at Bellatrix all over again. He felt a growl in his chest, the growl cut off before it could escape. He felt Harry's hands in his fur trying to get him to calm down. He raised his head to lock eyes with emerald green. Harry had a small gentle smile on his face in understanding. He watched how his godson shook his head, then tilted it in her direction. He forced himself not to attack the women. He would have sighed if he could, because just by the look that his godson gave him, he wanted Sirius to wait before he did something that he might regret.

Carol sighed to herself, since everyone was here, this was her chance to tell them. She got up to move in front of the group, she hoped they believed her. She knew the best way to tell them would be to explain her background. She looked around the people that she'd gotten close to in the last year. "I'm going to explain something to you all about my family history. I know most of you won't believe me, but I'm going to try. So, please don't say anything until I'm done." She closed her eyes and with a sign started talking "My Grandfather came over from the UK when he was a young adult. He was cast out of his home at a young age, because he was missing something that everyone in the family had except him. He refused to bow his head, and accept his death by the fools who he once called family. When his mother found out that he didn't have it, she tried to kill him hoping to wipe the disgrace from the family tree."

Rick frowned, wondering why she was getting into her family history. He moved his eyes to look at the young boy that Carol had saved. Ever since she'd gotten back from her run she'd been acting differently. He frowned, maybe a good different. A softness that'd been missing from her since she'd lost Sophia.

"He decided to leave the UK and go to America, where his life wouldn't be threatened by his so called family. He settled down here, hopping that his family would never find him. They never looked for him, out of sight, out of mind… They didn't care. As time moved on my grandfather met a woman, and fell in love. He decided to move on like his bastard family did…. He decided to have a family." Carol began to pace in front of them. The hard part was coming up. "He used to tell the most amazing stories to his children, and on down the line to his grandchildren. None of us believed him. Wizards, witches, dragons, vampires, werewolf's, different magical creatures of all kinds. The myths of legend." Carol raised her head to look at them all. Glenn and Maggie were frowning, Hershel had his head tilted off to the side with a weird look on his face. Michonne had a smirk on her face looking at her then her gaze slowly landed on Harry. Carol cocked an eyebrow at that, but then her light green eyes landed on Daryl. He wasn't looking at her, no his navy blue eyes were on Harry with a predatory look on his face. Almost like a wolf in sheep's clothing _. ( Really, Little Red Riding Hood )_ Carol thought with slight amusement, She turned to glance at Harry with a thoughtful look on her face. What she saw almost gave her hope that Daryl would have some kind of happy ending. She then forced her gaze to move to their leader and his son.

"What do you mean?" Rick asked really confused.

Harry sighed, wondering if he should step in and help the older lady, but then his gaze moved to his godfather who lay stiff at his feet. With one wrong move from the muggles, Sirius would transform to human form and get them out of here. Harry moved his hand over and started to pet him, hopping that it would calm him down. "What do you think Paddy, you think I should help her out?" Harry whispered to him, under his breath so it wouldn't carry to anyone.

Sirius hated that even if he said no, Harry would anyway. So he grew tenser so, with a great puff of air, he nodded his head.

Harry smiled at his father "What she means is me." Everyone turned to look at the new comer sat at the table. Harry could see the confusion on their faces.

His eyes went to Carol, asking politely with his eyes if he could show them. Carol gave a small nod in his direction.

Harry slowly got up, grabbed his crutches, and limped out in front of everyone. Padfoot followed right behind him, keeping an eye on the muggles and that dominate.

Harry smiled at them hopping they wouldn't condemn him before they heard him out.

Harry was afraid, his so called family hated him for what he was, he didn't think he could take being hated by this group as well. He raised his eyes to look at the group of people that had helped him. His eyes fell on the dominate, and Harry flushed, deciding not to look at the male. He forced his gaze to the others. He took a deep breath and began the long explanation of his world. "There's an entire race of people around the world who keep themselves hidden from hum. . . Well, normal humans." Harry frowned trying to come up with a way to tell them what he was. "Your kind didn't take too well with my kind, we were persecuted and sentenced to death. It was a very long time ago when that happened though. Um, at the time of the great witch hunts we decided to go in hiding, hopping that the muggles would forget about us." Harry saw confusion on their faces, and sighed. He'd come this far, might as well finish it. "Muggle is what we call non-magicals." Harry said helpfully.

"Wait, are you saying that you're a witch?" Glenn asked in shocked confusion.

Harry tilted his head with amusement "Witches are female, I'm a wizard."

Rick's eyes blinked in disbelief "You can't be serious."

Daryl almost growled at Rick with the disrespect that was in his voice. _(Fuck, I just meet the boy. There's no reason, for me to act like this.)_ Daryl raised his head to look at Harry, and caught the lost look on his face. It almost made all the protective instincts that he never thought he had come out of him. Daryl scowled, since he came threw that door with the mutt, he felt different. Almost like something was inside of him wanting out. He felt hot, like he was on fire. He felt like a animal in heat, that wanted to fuck the boy. He raised his head to look once more at Harry. Long flowing hair that fell to the middle of his back, bangs that stopped right before his eyes, and covered his little ears. Petite body, he height must be at five four at least. It was his eyes that stopped him in his tracks the most, emerald green. They shined with inner power. With…. magic…. If what Harry said was true.

"Prove it!" Carl said in shock.

Harry smiled at the young teen. He reached in his pocket to draw out his wand. He looked around, and with a grin, he then levitated the dishes with a flick of his wand. Everyone jumped back in shock at what happened.

Carol smiled at Harry, she wondered if she should mention his elf heritage. Then her gaze moved to the dog that jumped up and started to pace around Harry. His gray eyes never leaving the group. She frowned still watching the dog start to get aggressive the more Harry talked. She could almost hear her grandfather's voice in her head ( _Wizards and witches had a knack of turning into beasts)._

( _Why gramps?)_ She asked intrigued about the world he talked about.

 _(It's a magical inheritance that they can learn. It's called the animagus transformation.)_ Carol's body stiffened up in disbelief, if everything her grandfather said was true then the dog that popped up with Daryl could be a wizard in disguise. She watched how the dog's gaze moved over and landed on her. The dog's eyes narrowed at her in distrust. She knew then that he was no ordinary dog.

Michonne smirked in amusement watching the disbelief on everyone's face. This was the most fun she'd had in a long time. "I grew up knowing things, I can feel the difference in someone's soul. It's a power that my mother passed on to me. It's a form of magic that we have. We grew up knowing things we shouldn't almost like that of a...seer." Her gaze landed on Harry and that same smirk grew on her face. "Like for instance, you're not human, and that dog is more than he seems." She watched how Harry's body froze in fear.

Sirius snarled in anger, he moved his body in front his godson.

Daryl was on his feet before he knew it. Rick drew his gun and aimed it at his boy. Daryl moved quicker than that of a human and grabbed the gun from Rick's hands before he shot the submissive and the mutt. If he'd been paying close attention to his thoughts, he would have asked himself why he called him a submissive, and how or why he thought that.

Sirius started to change in front of the muggles not really caring that they saw him. He raised his head and drew his wand with a manic smirk on his face. He'd kill anyone before they harmed one hair on his beloved godson head.

Everyone else just gaped in shock at what was happening in front of them . . .

 ** _Harry Potter/ Walking Dead_**

Severus scowled, he was starting to hate America. He raised his head to look around him, and all he saw was trees. . . and more bloody trees. He growled to himself, he hated this bloody land mass that Potter'd decided to go to. He should have been on a very long vacation since the defeat of the dark lord. But no, there he was trying to save the brat again. It was bad enough all through his school years he had to save the boy from his own stupidity. Now he was trying to save his virtue from anyone who would use him. _(How the mighty have fallen._ ) Severus was really starting to hate himself. As he was walking he heard grunts and groans from the left of him. He turned to the approaching zombies that were heading his way. A smirk grew on his face "I was wondering if I was going to have any entertainment today." He drew his wand with a evil laugh that would have made Voldemort proud. He started throwing every curse he knew at the things.

"If you're done with your fun, I think I have a way to find Harry faster." Severus turned with a glare, and then blinked at the man in front of him in shock.

"What the hell happened to you?" Remus was covered in zombie guts from head to toe, his hair was pure red with blood, and he had pieces of flesh all over him.

Remus sighed to himself "I got surrounded by a herd of zombies, so I started to use the reducto curse on anything, and everything that moved. I took out as many as I could, as I stood there with my wand in my hand a very big, fat zombie came at me from behind. I turned around to use my wand, and fire the curse at it. The zombie exploded outward and cover me from head to toe in it's um, essence." He stuttered on the last word not sure what to call it.

Severus allowed the smirk to appear on his face "You said you had a way for us to find Potter. What is it?" He wasn't going to pick a fight with the wolf over that lovely explanation.

"Is it possible for us to find him by his blood." Remus said.

Severus's eyebrow raised up in slight shock "How did you get his blood?"

"When the point me spell didn't work on finding Harry the first time he came up missing. I took it when he went through his coming of age. So, is there a way for us to use it to find him?" Remus said hopefully.

"Yes, but it's blood magic." Severus said wondering how far would the wolf go for the boy.

"I know, I don't care as long as we find him." He knew that since they'd been here the Apocalypse had changed them all. All three of them were protective of Harry, Sirius would kill just about anyone for him. Remus's wolf, Moony, would slaughter anyone that came between him and his pup. His brown eyes then landed on Severus. He knew Severus felt more for Harry to.

Severus smirked there was hope for the wolf yet "Get a bowl from the bag." Severus looked around him, and drawled his wand to make wards in the ground so once they've started they won't get too distracted by the zombies.

Remus dug through the never ending bag looking for their cutlery. "Alright, I have it."

Severus nodded "Put it in the middle of the circle that I drawled on the ground."

Remus nodded his head in understanding. He bent down to lay the bowl in the middle of the circle that Severus drew "What now?"

Severus wanted to smirk in amusement that the goody too shoes wolf was going to use blood magic. Being the Slytherin he was, he was going to use it to his advantage _(Eventually.)_

"Pore the blood in the bowl." Severus said. He watched as the wolf reached in his pocket, and withdrew the vile that had Potter's blood in it and poured the blood in the bowl. He then moved into the circle and got to his knees "How's your Latin wolf?"

Remus tilted his head "It's been awhile, I'm a little rusty. But I should be able to get it."

Severus nodded "Follow what I do, now get on your knees and face me after that you're going to lower your hands and focus your magic in the bowl of blood. Visualize it moving inside the blood."

Remus followed him in the instructions hoping he wasn't going to mess this up.

"When I start the chant don't mess it up, follow the wording exactly like I say it. With this kind of magic it can backfire on us. Do you understand wolf?" Severus said like he was teaching a first year student.

Remus scowled at the potion master "I'm not your student. I do have experience in different forms of magic."

Severus smirked again at the wolf "Do you have the experience in Dark magic?" He saw the answer on his face.

Remus sighed then he gave a nod in understanding.

"Good." Severus closed his eyes, and started to draw his magic to the blood in the bowl. Remus scowled, then he closed his eyes and followed him.

Severus knew that the words had to be exact in instruction. So he took a deep breath and started the transport of magic. Then, he started chanting in Latin:

 _ **"Per hoc enim dabo tibi!"**_

 _(With this blood I give to you!)_

 _ **"Filiae tibi offero magia!"**_

 _( I offer to thy Lady Magic!)_

 _ **"Non opus est auxilio tuo!"**_

 _(We have need of your help!)_

 _ **"Ubi est Harrius Potter!"**_

 _(Where is Harry Potter!)_

 _ **"Ubi est Harrius Potter!"**_

 _(Where is Harry Potter!)_

The bowl shattered in pieces, light shot up to surround the circle. Then it started to move in blinding ways trying to pinpoint where Harry was. The ball of light hovered to the left then it formed into an arrow and started pointing ahead of them.

Remus smiled in relief glad that it worked.

Severus smirked, at least the long years of service to the dark lord had paid off "Let's go find the brat"

Remus nodded with a grin _. (Harry, we're coming.)_

 _ **Harry Potter/Walking Dead**_

If Harry didn't do something now, there was going to be a bloodbath right in front of him. His godfather had his wand in hand, and was itching to firing the first spell that came to mind. Glenn and Maggie had their guns trained on both Sirius and Harry. They looked confused, not sure on what to do. Michonne still had that confusing smirk on her face, she wasn't even reaching for her sword. Carl started to back away from them in shock while Rick and Daryl were glaring at each other, Daryl had his hand on the gun that was in Rick's hands. "Back the fuck off Dixon!"

Daryl didn't understand his own actions. He refused to allow anyone to aim a gun at the submissive. His eyes narrowed in anger, "Drop it. Now." He hissed.

"Siri, you need to stop it. You're freighting the muggles." Harry said as softly as he could. He moved to lay a hand on his godfathers shoulder, praying that he could get everyone to listen to what he had to say. He raised his eyes to look at them. "My name is Harry Potter, this is my godfather Sirius Black. We're wizards from the UK." Harry took a deep breath and said "Yes, I'm not human. I'm an elf. I wasn't trying to deceive anyone about myself, and my godfather's form but he was only trying to protect me and for that I'm sorry."

Daryl and Rick stopped wrestling with the gun to stare at them in shock. "Elf?" Rick said in confusion.

Carol stood stock still almost afraid to move when she heard the name Black. She gaped at the man that looked almost like her grandfather only younger. He had a crazy light in his eyes that she recognized. When her grandfather ever found out if his family was threatened he grew overbearing, protective. Like the way this man stood in front of Harry, like a bodyguard. She needed to make sure that he was related to her grandfather "Black, the house of Black. Are you perhaps related to Marius Black?"

Sirius widened his eyes in shock staring at the women that looked like Bellatrix. He knew of the squib that his family cast out at a young age. It was way before his time. Marius was the youngest brother to his father Orion Black. He blinked in shock now he understood why she looked like fucking Bellatrix. "Um Fuck" Sirius said dumbly.

Harry needed to start talking, and he needed to do it quick, "About eight months ago I came over here with my relatives. We stayed in a resort in the middle of nowhere in Georgia. During that time the outbreak happened," Harry hesitated in explaining what happened to him. "My family didn't much care for me because of the magic that I was born to. At the time when the zombies started to attack, my family threw me out the door so they could escape from the take over. For three weeks, I survived by myself. My godfather and two others wizards came after me." Harry hesitated, he hated having to explain about the coming of age of witches and wizards to muggles. "When they found me I was in bad shape. I was very close to death. When a wizard and witch of power goes through his or her magical inheritance, they change to accommodate the income of power the receiver has. Eight months ago I was a human wizard, today I'm an elf."

Carol frowned her grandfather told her of the different kind of elf's. "What kind, if you don't mind me asking?"

Harry started to look at his feet really not wanting to answer her. "I'm a wood elf, a submissive wood elf."

"Why didn't you go back to your people? Why stay here? " Carol asked, not understanding the situation.

Sirius scowled, "If by chance anyone ever found out what he is, wizards and witches wouldn't hesitate to use and abuse him." Sirius sighed, he decided to tell them all of it. "Elves are sought after because the children that come from an elf are more powerful in magic than anyone has ever seen in a long time. Most dominants and wizards would fight for the chance to be with him. The wizarding world would have him become breeding stock just for the dominants."

Harry flushed not liking that they were staring at him.

Daryl narrowed his eyes hating what the dog man was saying. The submissive refused to raise his head to look at anyone. "What do you mean breeding stock? He's a man." He growled out.

Sirius looked at the muggles wondering how they would feel if he would tell them all of it. He turned to look at his son in all but blood. He'd tell them if Harry gives him the ok.

Harry bit his lip, they'd found out this much, they might as well tell them the rest of it. He gave small nod to his godfather.

"Harry can't get anyone pregnant but he can be the one that carries a child to full turn."

Everyone gaped in disbelief at what they were hearing.

"How does that work? I mean, how can he carry when he doesn't have the necessary parts." Hershel said intrigued at what he was saying.

Sirius grinned at him and shrugged "It's magic."

Hershel then looked at the boy who was staring at the ground refusing to look at anyone. " Are you alright, child?"

Harry sighed then he raised his head and looked at the group that was hearing them out without trying to kill them. He nodded in his direction.

Daryl knew there was more to what they was saying but he knew enough that he wanted to protect the submissive more than before. He looked at the boy and the embarrassed blush that was riding on his face, This boy was going to be his. He moved his navy blue gaze, and looked at the over-protectiveness of the mutt, he was going to have his hands full just trying to get around him to get the submissive.

All of this was confusing to Rick but he knew that all of the people here would, they would be safer with the wizards here then not. So, he knew when to admit when he was wrong, so with an apologetic smile he opened his mouth to ask "You said you have nowhere to go, would you like to stay here? We could use the extra hands are in your case your magic. You said there was two others that was with you we could help you search for them if you need help?" Rick knew with them here, they wouldn't be so afraid of the walkers and the humans that would be take what they have. _( Like the governor.)_

Sirius stared at the muggle then his gaze went to Harry. He could use the extra help with keeping Harry safe. But there was a downside - the dominate that was interested in his godson. If they stayed here the dominate would have the time to woo his godson the way he deserves. At least he would be here, and watch how it happens. He signed he hated not having a choice in the matter. He was going to get Severus and Remus here for back up first thing when he got the chance.

"Harry, the choice is yours. We'll do whatever you want to do" Sirius said softly to his little elf.

This was the only way for them to stay in one place for once. So, with a great big deep breath of air, Harry nodded in acceptance.

 _ **Harry Potter/Walking Dead**_

"Almost there," Hermione whispered to herself hoping Harry wasn't going to be difficult in finding. McGonagall had taken her into the forest to find Buckbeak for her to ride to Harry. It was the only way for her to leave the country without Dumbledore getting wind of her leaving. She raised her head and looked to the stars and smiled with bitterness. She knew that when he found out she was gone he'd send every auror he had after her. She was expecting it. She gripped her wand just in case.

Dumbledore had betrayed them, she needed to get to Harry. He was the only one with the power to fight him. She scowled to herself, she hated to be the one to put that responsibility on his shoulders. But she had no choice in the matter. She leaned on Buckbeak's back toward his neck, hoping to get at least a few hours of sleep before they both found Harry.

She was freezing, tired, and hungry. She didn't have the strength to do much, but hope Buckbeak would find Harry without her help. She didn't have anything left but to hold on for dear life and pray. Her magic alone was low. She used everything she had in trying to stay undetected by the British Ministry of Magic. Now since she knew they were fixing to hit America she needed to stay low to the grounds and hope the wizards didn't detect her there either.

She was riding on hope alone, it was all she had.

 _ **Cliffhanger**_

 ** _A/n_**

 ** _Next chapter:_**

 ** _Hermione goes in detail what happened in the Wizardly world, when she finally meets up with Harry..._**


	4. chapter 4

_**Hope you like it... Give me a review please**_

 _ **Alone**_

 _ **To**_

 _ **Survive**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **The reason of Death:**_

 _Death? Why did the Gods or Goddesses put everyone on this world just to die? It will always be unknown. The number one question that the humans and magicals have never been able to find the answer to. You were conceived, then born; you live the life that you were given. It may not be what anyone wanted, but humankind and the magicals have always strived to live their short lives to the fullest. Repeat over, and over again. You live, then you start to die as soon as you are born. That is the curse, to live on this planet; you must first die. That is the payment that the Gods and Goddesses asked. Everyone most pay the price to live._

 _Death is eternal, the number one cycle. No one has been able to fight this cycle._

 _To break the cycle of life and death, the number one entity that is known by many cultures will fall. It's power over life and death will weaken until it is nothing. It can't take the souls of the damned, it will never again be able to touch, and take the souls of the peaceful. This plague that has touched the Earth, every human, magicals beings, everyone that has died or will die, will never no eternal peace. They will always walk this world as a shade, a shadow of who they once were. Always in pain, always hungry. It will be a never ending cycle of agony. Their souls will stay unclaimed, Death needed to restore this balance._

 _Death felt no pain, no hatred. It didn't have the emotions that the beings of earth have. But there is one who has It's power, the power over life and death . . . Harry Potter. He just didn't know it yet._

 _Before It could go to it's master, first it must destroy the one who started this. It must claim that soul now, before all is lost._

 _ ***H/D**_

A void, silence and nothing. Yet as the image of a red soaked the courtyard was seen before one's eyes. Magic as if being negated didn't flow, it stood in a void of stillness as the occupants of Hogwarts were in a sea of blood and shrill screams. The scene before them where bodies and blood mingled together. The droplets of crimson flowing over them as the people yelled and breathing faded. The unknown plague flowing through the undead zombies as they began tearing into the flesh. The wizards had nothing to defend themselves. As if all magic was suddenly cut off in this horrific scene before them. Corpses laid on the ground. Before the silent and shadowed eyes of eternities of dead and the forgotten was the shadow of doubt, the entity of death and life. Its body shimmering in mist as it laid watch to the gruesome horror of people being eaten and torn to pieces. There were no emotions, no fear, or dread. It looked before itself to watch as this plague ravaged Hogwarts and its wizards.

A tingle or pain.

If pain was real it raced over its misted form, as if blades were slowly cutting through its very being. Strength fading and losing power as each corpse hit the ground. Its eyes turned before searching around slowly, the mist moved. Like sand through the desert and with a purpose Death shifted through the scene before it and moved to find the source. . . The end and the cure. . _."Albus_ "

It appeared inside Hogwarts searching for the human that started this plague of death. It rose up through the floors, and ended up in an office of the once great Albus Dumbledore. As it stood there watching the wizard before it; the once great wizard raised his tired eyes to look at the flickering shadows that appeared before him.

"There is nothing that I can say that will take back what I did. All I can say is, I'm sorry. I never thought. . . " He whispered in emotional agony.

Shadows moved in blinding ways around the once grand office. Until the shadows stopped right in front of the kneeling wizard. The shadows of death and light allowed its face to show to the lower life form below it.

Albus gasped in shock, he realized he didn't have much time left before the entity took his soul. He closed his eyes and prayed to any higher being that would hear him out.

"How can I fix this?" He whispered to the great being before him.

 _"Ha…rr...y"_

Albus's head snapped up in shock that the grim reaper of souls answer him in disbelief.

" _He… will…have…the…answers…and…the…cure_ " A hissing voice, almost like that of a snake answered him. Crystal like tears starting falling down frozen cheeks at the answer the entity before him gave.

"No! Why must you involve him? Hasn't he suffered enough?" Albus screamed at it, then when the last note fell from whitened lips it became that of a plea for mercy for the child.

This being just watched how the human fell apart before it. Death felt no pity for the one who started it all. It felt nothing as it watched the mortal scream and cry for mercy.

 _"The…boy…is…the…Master_." Shadows rose up to surround the crying life form before him. _" My…power….he will…wield…"_

Albus gave up the struggle and bowed his head in defeat. There was nothing he could do to stop this. Harry had to be the one, always the one to fight.

"Why?" He pleaded one more time "Wizards and magical creatures will find him and force him to fix this. They won't stop, Harry will become everyone's sacrifice once more." Albus whispered.

Death didn't answer at that moment and started to gather some of its remaining strength for one last death it shall take. It raised it flickering hand to the crying form of Albus.

Albus's body slumped to the floor in more defeat and raised his hand hating that there was nothing he could do to stop this. Then Death hissed one last time.

 _"He….Will …Hold…Death …in his …..Hands. When ..the time….is right ….He …Will….Know …what must… be done. With….a powerful…..mate….beside him…..he will….become….unstoppable. He….will….never…fear….your kind…..again."_

As Death grabbed Albus', he slumped to the floor with gasp. Light faded from the once sharp blue gaze _. ( Forgive me Harry.)_ With that last thought Albus Dumbledore took his last breath of life and closed his eyes with a sign of regret.

It wasn't over yet. Now it must hunt it's master . . . Death turned and tilted its head, a cold smile came to its face.

The witch will lead it to its master. . .

 _ **Harry Potter/ Walking Dead**_

Hermione griped Buckbeak's sides with her knees, and prayed to any god that heard her for help. Right underneath her was a herd of zombies grunting, and groaning. She closed her eyes in fear that she wasn't going to make it to Harry. Buckbeak was getting tired. Several times she had to stop just for him to get some rest, and food. The last time they'd stopped she was almost bitten saving Buckbeak from being eaten alive.

Nowhere was safe. She sighed, then opened her eyes in frustration when she saw the zombies following the sound of Buckbeak's beating wings. She forced her head up, and tried not to look at the things that would tear her to pieces if given the chance. She forced Buckbeak to fly higher so they wouldn't see those things. She didn't know how long her and Buckbeak's been flying. Days, weeks, months. It didn't matter. All she wanted was to see her best friend again. Tears gather up in her eyes at the thought of not seeing Harry again. She hoped he was safe.

She looked down again to find a spot to land, so they could get some much needed rest. As she looked down she saw a small pond. It was in the open so she could at least see if anything came at her from each side. She didn't have a choice but to land. Gently she started steering Buckbeak down to the land below so he could have a drink of water. As they landed as close to the water that they can get, Hermione clenched her wand in her right hand. There would be no surprises in store for them. She looked around her before she got off him to make sure there was no zombies. When she didn't see anything she finally got off to let him do what he needed. She grabbed her wand tightly and moved toward the water hole as well so Buckbeak wouldn't be too far away.

She was tired and hungry, and moved to slowly sit down on to the grass below her. She reached in her never ending pack to get something to eat as well.

Hermione shoulders dropped, she was so close to finding Harry. She raised her head when she felt Buckbeak lay down beside her. She gently started to pet him hopping that it will calm both of them down. She looked down and grabbed her wand and whispered to herself.

"Point me Harry Potter."

As she watched the wand go in circles still not picking up on where he was. She signed, really as much as she knows Harry, he always will be different and difficult. Hermione scowled at her wand and signed again, then she said "Point me Sirius Black." She watched the wand go into circles once more; she felt despair when the wand refuse to stop. Crystal like tears started to fall down her cheeks at the thought of them dead are worse as a zombie.

With another deep breath she said still hopping "Point me Severus Snape."

The wand started to spin in circles again. She closed her eyes refusing to believe they could be dead. Then, all of the sudden, the wand vibrate and stopped and started to point in front of her. Her eyes snapped opened in happiness. She almost shouted in relief, but forced the yell down, not wanting zombies to hear her. She grinned to herself, then glanced at Buckbeak to determine if he was rested enough to move on.

"Come on boy, just a little bit further." She whispered to the Hippogriff with a small smile. She raised herself from the ground and watched how Buckbeak got up with a grunt.

Hermione grabbed his reins and then moved to get on his back. He started to flap his wings to get them to take off from the ground. As he started to run a few zombies came out from the bushes that surrounded the pond, and started after them with a hungry snail. Hermione screamed in shock, they needed to leave now. She reached again for his reins, and screamed for him to go. Buckbeak ran as fast as he could, while flapping his wings. He started to raise into the air with a screech of fear. She shivered with relief, glad they'd made it up again.

She looked at the wand that located Severus Snape, a slow grin started to form on her tired face, then a laugh escaped her. She finally had a clue that at least someone was alive. She was so afraid she would be alone. Even if it was the most hated Professor of Hogwarts. She directed Buckbeak in the direction the wand pointed at.

A couple of hours later, Hermione hopped she could catch up with the professor before dark. As they drifted in the air, the wand started to vibrate again - she was closer than she thought. She moved her head and started to look to the ground to see if she sees anything that resemble her professor.

 _ ***H/D**_

"Do you have any idea when we'll be able to reach Harry?" Remus asked, really hopping that it wouldn't be much longer. God, it'd been a few days since they done the ritual to find Harry, since then they'd been following a ball of light. His wolf, Moony, had been going crazy at the thought that his cub was in danger - or worse, dead. He refused to believe Harry and Sirius were dead, damn it.

"Look at the ball of magic. Do you see the way it's blinking? The closer we get to him, the more it blinks." Severus said.

Remus sighed, he almost missed the way Severus and Sirius used to bicker back and forth, like an old married couple. Remus hated the quiet, the lack of people that should have been there but weren't. He needed to believe he was still here, and still showed he was alive. Severus didn't know what it meant to be alive. For Merlin's sakes he grew up as part of the Death Eaters, the Dark Lord's army. He would be surprised if Severus knew how to smile.

What he missed the most was Harry, who always tried to keep the peace between the four of them. He didn't like the silence either. To pass the time, Harry always talked about everything, and nothing at all. None of them had the heart to tell him to be quiet. So they listened to his chatter, never telling him that it could attract the zombies. Always trying to keep that small, beautiful smile on the submissive's face. Always afraid that Harry would lose his innocence of life. Remus missed the both of them. He glanced at Severus, he wasn't the only one who missed them. Sirius loved making jokes, even if he was making fun of everyone including himself - as long as he put that same smile on Harry's face he was happy.

A frown formed on his face when he started to hear flapping sounds, like a great big bird. He raised his head looking to the sky confused. His eyes widened in shock when he saw a big shadow coming toward where they were walking.

"Get down now!" Remus shouted to Severus. He reached to grab Severus and threw both of them to the ground in shock. Dust and dirt rose up to surround them. Remus grabbed his wand, as did Severus, both waited to see what it was that almost ran them over. They forced themselves on to their knees. Remus blinked in shock when the dust started to settle he saw a great big bird.

"Buckbeak?" He tilted his head in confusion. Still trying to find out why the big hippogriff was here.

"Professors!"

They watched in shock as Hermione jumped off Buckbeak, and ran to where they were standing in disbelief.

She stumbled in front of them with tears running down her face, she couldn't help it she then threw her body into their shocked forms. Tears of happiness feel down her exhausted face, she wasn't alone anymore.

Remus and Severus still gaped at the crying girl that flew in there hands.

Severus reached in his pocket for the potion bag that he still carried with him even after the war with the Dark Lord. It was full of potions that automatically refilled it self. The Prince ancestral home had house elves that did the potions to make sure the last Prince never falls. Severus scowled at the girl, crying wasn't attractive. He forced Hermione's head up, and tipped a calming draught down her throat. When her crying started to subside relief shot threw him. He refused to acknowledge that he had a problem with girls, and women crying.

"Hermione you need to calm down. What happened? Why are you here? Where is everyone?" The wolf said in shock and fear.

Hermione rose her head and almost wanted to cry again but refused to let the tears fall once more "Where are Harry and Sirius? " She asked instead of answering.

Severus scrolled to the blubbing girl "We are following a trail of magic to them as we speak." He raised his hand to indicate the ball of magic that floated by the tree's in front of them.

"I haven't been able to find Harry or Sirius by the point me spell. What's happen? Are they alright?" She asked.

Remus sighed, really he wasn't in the mood to explain what happened eight months ago to Harry "He went through his inheritance. Magic from others doesn't work like it should toward him. We got separated a couple of days ago. We've been following Harry's magical core since yesterday night."

Severus rolled his eyes at the short version that the wolf was giving the girl " Why are you here?"

Hermione closed her eyes in pain "Can I wait until we're all together." She pleaded to them.

Remus and Severus stared at her, she looked worn out like she went through something horrific. Her hair looked matted, her clothing, an old school robe had holes in it. They frowned when they thought they saw blood on her arms and flecks on her face.

 _(What the hell happened)_ Remus thought. He glanced to Severus and he gave a small nod in his direction to let him know he saw the blood to. They both decided then that they'd let it go until they get back together with Harry and Sirius.

Remus raised his head to look at Buckbeak that was grazing grass a few yards away "Hermione, how tired is Buckbeak? Do you think he can take us to Harry faster?"

"He's flown all the way from Hogwarts to get me here. He might have enough energy to get us there if it's not to far. I'm not sure he can carry all three of us though." She said with a frown.

"Severus can change into his animagus form while we ride Buckbeak."

Hermione blinked in shock that her professor can change into an animal. "Um, what animal can you change into? If you don't mind me asking."

Severus smirked at the girl. Instead of answering he raised his head and looked to the setting sun, glad that it wouldn't blind him when he changed.

Hermione started to gap when Snape started to change into a bat. She finally realized then why he was called the dungeon bat of Hogwarts.

"Well damn."

"Come on let's go find Harry " Remus said with a small smile on his face, at least now with Hermione and Buckbeak here they can cut the trip shorter by finding them faster.

 _ **Harry Potter/Walking Dead**_

Daryl leaned against the wall, watching the elf out of the corner of his eyes. Harry moved around, helping Carol and Beth put some grub together. It was only yesterday since they'd dropped the bombshell on them about magic. His gaze became more possessive the more he looked at the very beautiful boy, turned elf. Sweat beaded up on his brow, what the fuck was wrong with him? Since he'd first laid eyes on Harry something wanted out of him. It felt like his skin was too tight. His gums felt sore, he growled at anyone that looked at Harry wrong. Last night while he tried to sleep, he felt like his body was on fire. Like there was an inferno in his blood. All night all he thought about was holding Harry down and fucking him until he screamed. He wanted him more than he ever wanted anyone before. Sweat dripped down his face, he didn't understand why he felt this way about the boy.

He almost killed Rick when he drew a gun, and aimed it at the boy. He'd been inches from killing him with his bear hands, no one would believe what it took for him to let go of Rick, and not kill him. All of them were a family that formed over hardships, he almost chose a submissive over the people that stood by him through thick and thin. What the fuck was wrong with him? He asked himself again. Then he closed his eyes in self control. Forcing what ever wanted out down before he scared anyone that saw his face while he looked at the submissive. He looked down to his arms seeing if he saw anything that looked different. He thought he could almost see that something was inside of him, a shadow but he be damned if he was going to hurt the only family that he had left. He then forced his gaze to move from looking at Harry. He moved away from the wall and started to leave the area to go kill something. He needed to relieve some frustration that was built up inside him.

If he'd have looked back he would have seen Harry looking back at him with a small cute frown on his face. . .

He moved to the front of the prison, hoping that he could get away from the scent of the submissive. He started to walk to the exit trying not be seen so he wouldn't have to explain what was on his shoulders. He could just imagine that conversation. ( You know the submissive that showed up here guys, yes that very same elf, I want to fuck him until he screams.) He thought in sarcasm. God, he could almost picture that conversation.

He also wanted to show him who was dominate.

"You do realize it doesn't get any better?"

Daryl raised his head to glare at Sirius "What are you talking about?" He hissed at Sirius.

A smirk started to form on Sirius's face at the glare the dominate gave him. "The instincts of a dominant." He said with amusement.

Daryl's eyebrow raised up in confusion, not understanding what he was talking about "And that means what to me?"

"You, my dear stray, are a dominant. I don't know what the hell kind of creature you are. I will find out though." Sirius smirked more "In the meantime stay the fuck away from my godson."

Daryl's eyes narrowed in anger at the smirking dog. He felt a growl come out of his throat at the thought that the mutt told him to stay away from the submissive "I'm not interested." He growled.

Sirius smirked in amusement "Keep telling yourself that. The more you fight, the more you become obsessed with Harry. He's going to be like a drug that you can't get enough of. You are a dominant that so far has never come in contact with a submissive. You are just awaking the blood that has laid dormant in your genes since before your birth." Sirius moved closer to the male dominant. "Until we figure out what you are, I won't let you come near him." Sirius said with a cold smirk.

Daryl glared in more anger at the thought that he could stop him from seeing the beautiful submissive.

Sirius sighed knowing he was going to explain the things going wrong with him "Do you want to understand why the magicals would hunt Harry for what he is?"

A frown moved on Daryl's face in confusion still not understanding what he was going on about but he gave a small nod wanting to know why anyways.

"If Harry goes back to the wizarding world, he'd be paraded in front of a crowded room, and forced to awake the genes of all dominates with the scent of the submissive. They'd fight to the death, until he is passed around, and gang rapped by the survivors. They would be way out of it not in control of themselves. All of them would break him until there is nothing left of the sweet boy we all see. Dominants would go into a bloodlust the likes they couldn't control. Now do you understand why I want to know what you are before I let you come anywhere near my godson?" Sirius hissed at him, almost getting in Daryl's face. "It's the instincts, you won't be able to fight it. You will hurt him, you just won't be able to help yourself."

Daryl glared in the grays of Sirius's eyes. He opened his mouth to say he wouldn't hurt him then he closed it and started to think about the strange dreams he started to have since he met the submissive.

"Why now? Why am I feeling this now?" Daryl asked in more confusion.

"A submissive is the reason, when a submissive awakens the genes of the dominates are forced to awaken when he, or she comes in contact with each other." Sirius said.

Daryl scowled at the mutt in disbelief, not liking what he was saying. He glared at the smirking mutt in more anger. "I do what I want. You have no say if I want to get closer to him." Daryl growled out slowly.

Sirius almost stepped back in shock when he saw flames in the man's eyes _. (Damn it Remus, get here quick)_ He pleaded to himself. He didn't know if he could take on the dominate if he wanted to. He could almost taste the raw strength, and power behind those words. A shiver came over him not in fear for himself but fear for Harry. He knew that the dominate would believe that he wouldn't hurt him, but Sirius wasn't taking the chance on Harry's life. His beloved godson was everything to him. He would kill everyone, and everything to keep him safe.

Daryl scrolled more at the frowning mutt then turned around, and stomped to the exit of the prison to the outside.

He still needed to kill something.

 _ **Harry Potter/Walking Dead**_

Harry sighed, not understanding why he was feeling this way about the dominant that'd walked away in anger. He could almost see the power behind the long stride in his walk. Daryl's eyes alone made Harry want to whimper in pleasure. He shivered in confusion, wondering again why he was feeling this way about a dominate he didn't know. He raised his eyes, saw Carol and Beth, forced a smile on his face, and told them that he was going to take a walk around the courtyard to clear his head. He turned away from them, and moved away before they could say anything to stop him.

He slowly made it to the front of the prison lost in thought about the way his life came out to be. He moved to a clear area where there was no one and set down to relax.

"So, what's it like being an elf? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Carl said in a hurry, not wanting the elf to feel pressured into telling him about himself. He thought it was cool the thing about magic, and the stuff about magical creatures.

Harry tilted his head, and looked up at the boy with a grin. "I didn't know I had magic until I was eleven and I didn't know I was an elf until I was going through my inheritance."

"You know what I mean." Carl said with a shake of his head.

Harry sighed to himself, and a bigger smile overcame his face. He raised his hand to indicate for the young teen to sit down with him. "Being a wizard lost it appeal a long time ago for me" Harry's eyes started darkening in memory. "When I first found out I was a wizard I was the most excited eleven year old there ever was. I finally found an escape from the hellish household that I lived in. When I realized that there was more to it than I thought, I started to hate the magic that I had. I wanted to escape the world that I was thrusted into." Harry said softly still almost hating the witches and wizards that put him on a pedestal when he appeared in the wizardly world. "I didn't know I was a elf until eight months ago where I was going into my magical inheritance. I still don't know if I like it or not."

Carl frowned at the sigh that Harry let out. "Hey, don't worry I think it's cool you're a wizard, and an elf. I hope we can be great friends, if that's ok." Carl flushed in embarrassment. He was trying to be strong here, but he could use a friend he was so hoping Harry would be it.

A very small smile moved over Harry's face at the thought of having a friend again "Alright, I would like to be your friend as well."

Carl's face snapped up, and lit up in happiness.

Harry grinned at the pre teen in amusement, while they were talking he started to hear flapping, like that of a giant bird, and it was coming straight for them. Harry reacted on instinct alone, grabbed Carl, and forced them up and started to run toward the entrance of the prison. As he was running he saw the dominant running toward them from where he'd been. He was shouting for them to go to the ground.

Harry and Carl dived after that.

Dust and dirt drifted around them. Harry with his arms around Carl raised his eyes and gaped when he felt the beak of a very familiar friend. Harry raised more of his head and gaped at the happy hippogriff.

"Buckbeak stop!" Harry couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips at the ticklish feeling of Buckbeak playing with his hair. He raised his head and looked at the group that had their guns raised and were gaping at them as a hole.

"Wait, don't shoot!" A females voice shouted at them.

Harry stiffened up in shock. He felt hands grabbing him from beneath the hippogriff. He raised his head and looked at the dominate that grabbed him in shock.

Daryl held on to Harry still in shock at the people that showed up on the giant bird. Still he knew he wasn't the only one that was gaping like a idiot at the sight in front of him.

 _ ***H/D**_

Hermione looked around and frowned not seeing her best friend at all until she saw a big man holding on a very beautiful male. She froze in shock still staring at him in disbelief. She raised her hand to her mouth now realizing why he never came back to Hogwarts.

"Oh Harry" She whispered in pain. She closed her eyes in horror, at least she now knew why her magic couldn't find him. She took a great big gulp of air, and jumped off Buckbeak's back to run toward where her best friend was.

"Harry! Harry!" She shouted in happiness. Still tears started to fall down her face at the sight of Harry running toward her. ( He's alive. He's really alive. ) She kept repeating to herself until she felt his arms wrap around her like that of a brother she missed. As soon as the arms went around her she busted out in more tears.

Harry frowned and raised his head to look at his uncles that came and brought him Hermione. "Hermione, what…How?" He stuttered in shock still holding the sobbing women.

He raised his head in more shock trying to understand what was going on it just wasn't helping that Hermione had a death grip on his neck. He watched Severus transform into himself reaching into his potion bag and with draw a calming draught, and moved over toward them to hand it to Harry to coax Hermione into drinking it.

Hermione looked it the beautiful gaze of emerald, and started to silently cry once more. The calming draught not really working.

Harry raised his head to look at the gaping muggles, and his family in confusion not knowing what to do. He took a deep breath of air, and silently started to lead Hermione away from the watchful gazes of everyone. He knew something happened for her to be here, he also realized whatever it was wasn't going to be pretty. So, he forced the strength in his limbs, and slowly lead her to his bunker inside the prison.

When he finally made it there he set down on the bed with her and gently started to rock her back in forth, and waited to see if she was going to say anything about why she was there. Harry started to hum under his breath hopping that it would calm her and relax her.

Hermione started to stir after a short time, she forced her eyes open to look at the wonderful emerald gaze she'd missed more than anything.

"Oh Harry, what happened to you? " She whispered to him still looking at that beautiful gaze.

"I went through my inheritance." Harry said simply. "What happened Hermione? I know it had to be big for you to come looking for me. "

She closed her eyes, not wanting to remember but she had to tell him. "It..s Dumbledore, he" She took another deep breath needing the strength to tell him before she lost everything that she had in her stomach. "He started this. He was the one who wanted the power, the control." She whispered still holding tightly to her best friend.

Harry frowned more concern of what she was talking about "What do you mean?"

"Everyone's dead, if not now then they will be soon." Hermione slumped in defeat with the burden of telling Harry what happened at Hogwarts. "Before I start telling you, please try to be silent long enough for me to get through the horror of Hogwarts." She closed her eyes when she felt Harry give a small nod in acceptance.

"Do you remember, right after the defeat of Voldemort? All of us were celebrating in happiness, we were free to do with what we wanted. I was happy" Hermione whispered. "Ron purposed to me. We decided to wait to get married after you came back from America, so, you could be his best man at the wedding." She looked down at the ring he gave her and took it off. It was a simple little ring, a small diamond in the middle of it but the best feature even though it was small was the little words on the other side was the most beautiful saying he could ever come up with. ( For Ever Yours). Tears started to fall down her face again. "The only thing we were waiting for was for you to come back. "

She raised her head to look in his eyes and saw guilt flash across his face. "Don't, we're together again. That's all that matters." She watched how he gave another nod against her. She signed hopping she can get this out before she lost her nerve.

"Dumbledore started acting differently before the defeat of the Dark Lord. I think he wanted to be the hero. You took the glory, and fame from him when you defeated Voldemort. He needed, no, he wanted to be in control of one of the most powerful wizards since Merlin. During the time when the outbreak happened he just smiled and said he had it under control, "

She took another deep breath "Until he found out you were missing. Then he started to lose his nerve over the dead coming back to life. He then sent your godfather, and the professors after you. When they failed to bring you back he grew more panicked, and angry. Then one day when Ron, and I apparated to Hogwarts to check up on the rebuilding, and the residents, everything was too silent. There were no students running around trying to get to class. No teachers taking points from students. We were both wondering where everyone was. We looked around the grounds and inside the buildings. . . " Hermione closed her eyes in horror "We then felt the darkest magic in it's purest form coming from the forbidden forest. We were pushed to our knees in agony over the dark magic that was pouring out of the forest. It started to surround the castle, and land in a dark force field of hatred, and anger. We looked up, and saw Dumbledore walking out of the forest soaked in blood. We were screaming at him wondering what the hell happened, and where everyone was. And all he did was smile at us and told us not to worry he had everything under control like it should be. We forced ourselves up, and grabbed our wands in horror. Right behind him was a lot of dead people that used to be the students of Hogwarts. The zombies started coming toward us fast, and all we could do was gap in shock. Ron reacted first, he grabbed me and turned around, started to run toward Hogwarts."

Hermione paused and bowed her head in pain at what she was about to reveal. "There were too many of them, we were going to die. Not by fighting Death Eaters, but by flesh eating monsters. Ron came to the realization first, he grabbed me again, and started to run in the direction of Gryffindor. He knew we didn't have that much time left before they overtook us. He forced us to stop right before the entrance, and turned my head up, looked in my eyes, and then he was kissing me like it was going to be his last." Hermione bowed her head in anguish. Then a finger moved under her chin to raise her head to look in emerald green eyes. What she saw was those beautiful eyes filled with tears at what she couldn't say. A sob broke past the lump in her throat.

"Oh, Hermione," Harry whispered in pain. He tightened his arms that was around her and bowed his head and crystal like tears started to fall down his face.

"He pushed me in the door of the fat lady, and slammed it closed." Whispering in pain Hermione closed her eyes. "That was the last thing I remembered at that time. I was in a coma for a week, when I woke up I was in the infirmary laying on the bed looking at the ceiling. Poppy was there, when I asked her what happened she burst into tears. Then the memories of what happened started to come back to me."

She clenched her hands. "I started to scream, and scream until Poppy gave me a calming draught to put me back to sleep. The next time when I woke it was dark, I forced myself to get up and move to the window of the infirmary. As I was looking out all I saw was herds of zombies walking around the courtyard. I fell to my knees again and started to cry, after a while I got up and went to the office of Poppy and found my wand then I went to search for Dumbledore." She hissed.

Harry raised his head to look at the door of his small room and saw his godfather there with his uncles. More tears fell down his face in pain, and anger at what Hermione revealed. _( Oh Ron, forgive me for not being there when you needed me.)_ The horror reflected in their eyes like he knew it was in his. A sob escaped his mouth.

"When I finally found him in a tower over looking the courtyard, I stood behind him ready to utter a spell - then he spoke to me. 'I'm sorry for your loss' he said, in his best grandfather voice. After he said that I knew he did this, he started this. This, this thing. . . The Apocalypse some how. I just needed to find out how, and reverse it. I backed down from him to lay in wait. I went back to the infirmary and set down on the bed with my head bowed, and pushed everything to the back of my mind and then I started to plan my next move against Dumbledore."

Hermione knew the worst part is yet to come. "I snuck into his office to find out if what I suspected was true and Fawkes was there, he showed me the way to his pensive of memories. As I moved closer I fell down in a horror field of pain, he was standing there in a rune cycle, he was chanting Latin words that I couldn't hear, or understand. There were dead wizards and witches laying on the ground. As I watched the magic that surrounded the cycle rose up in a black light show of power. It moved and released over the body's, they started to rise dead. After that I moved away in horror at what he did and started."

"Another memory moved over what I just witnessed, it was him destroying his office in anger. I watched how he moved to the window and looked out to the yard below him. I moved to see what he saw and I gaped in shock when I saw him glaring at the three of us laughing and holding hands. My head snapped up when he hissed 'It should have been me that defeated the dark lord.'" Hermione raised her head to look at the horror filled gaze, and slumped more into her best friend's arms. "I forced myself out of the pensive and left his office to plan how to leave without getting caught."

"I knew I had to leave so I gathered everything I had, and started to plan my escape route to America where I could find you and everyone else. McGonagall found me on the way out and helped me get to you." She finished with a painful sigh glad that she could finally tell him what happened.

"No, no he wanted me to take the fall. He wanted to be the hero, the savior. He wanted to be the one who rose out of the ashes and saved everyone." Harry raised his head again to look at his beloved family with so much pain in his eyes. Now, everyone was gone. His eyes field with tears of sorrow and new that there would be no Hogwarts to go back to. His heart started pounding in anger and pain, more tears leaked out his eyes. He rose up and started backing away from his family and rushed out the door from his little room and started to run anywhere but here. As he was running he ran into the shower room. He fell to his knees and screamed his betrayal. He felt arms wrap around him, he turned around blindly and started to beat against the chest of who ever held him.

"Shhh, it's alright I got you." Daryl forced himself not to let go of the little elf.

Harry raised his tear stained face, and looked at the dominant that held him gently. Almost like he would break. He slumped in in Daryl's calming arms, and started to cry more heartbreakingly. He felt safe almost like when he was with his beloved godfather. After some time later he raised his head to look at the dominate that held him. " Wh. . . y, you don't know me?"

Daryl frowned down at the elf "You're right, I don't, but I would like to." Daryl watched how the little elf twitched his nose in confusion. A smirk came over his lips and he knew he couldn't resist so he gently bent down to kiss Harry's mouth.

A shock jumped threw his blood stream with a zap of electricity. Harry let out a small moan of pleasure at the first dominate that kissed him. When he felt Daryl move away from his lips, Harry whimpered in disbelief. He was stopping! Why was he stopping. . .

Until he heard the dominate's deep laughter at his expense. Harry glared in annoyance at the smirking dominate "What is so funny?"

"You, kitten. Believe me, there is more where that comes from. But right now I don't thank it's a good ideal to kiss you anymore." Daryl said with that same smirking look upon his face.

Harry frowned not understanding, "Why?"

Daryl gently shifted his hold on Harry's body so he could feel the hardness of what he felt for him. He watched how Harry blushed beet red and stumbled away from him in shock. "Now, do you see why I decided we needed to stop before I took it to far?"

Harry gaped at the dominant and turned on his feet and took off back from where he came from. He could still hear the slight laughter from the dominant following him.

 _ **A/n**_

 _ **Hope you like it. I decided to kill off Dumberdor really early because I just don't like him and really who does...**_

 _ **I put a lot of thought in this chapter and I hope a lot of questions were answered...**_

 _ **Thanks for the support of everyone that loves my story's...**_

 _ **Don't forget to review Please**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alone**_

 _ **To**_

 _ **Survive**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **In the shadows clutches**_

 _ **the dream world**_

 _Running, never stop for anything and nothing. Always running to a place where he felt was safe. Harry raised his head panting from the miles of running away from the danger of darkness and silence. It was too much, he tilted his head in fear when he glanced back and saw the shadow of darkness chasing him. He grew alarmed when he heard the screams of the damned hot on his heels. He needed to get away from the hatred of hell. He didn't know what was chasing him but he knew enough that he was needed by what he wasn't sure. Fear shot threw him when he heard a great big wail of anger at his defiance. He took off once more fearing that whatever was chasing him was going to catch him. Harry looked around to see if he saw anything that would help escape the thing that was behind him and all he saw was a dead world._

 _Darkness, there was no light, no love in the world he saw behind emerald greens. He fell to his knees in horror when he looked out and saw nothing but suffering and death. He felt nothing but the suffering of the Earth._

 _" So much pain, hatred" Tears started to fall from lifeless lips in disbelief at the world that ley dead before him. " There is nothing left, no one alive to make this world whole once more." Screaming and wailing was heard behind Harry's kneeling form. Harry couldn't move if he wanted to, so he waited finally allowing him to be cached by the damned._

 _" It…is…Time" A great big hissing voice sneered behind him from the shadows._

 _Harry raised his tear stained face to look at the great big shadow that was behind him. " What happened here? Where is everyone? Why am I alone? " Harry whispered in fear and pain. Still he kept his emerald gaze on the shadows of the damned._

 _The entity paused for a split second, " Everyone… is dead…... this is a world… where no one…. survived. Death …...and life has…... no meaning, they no…. longer co-exist side…. by side."_

 _Fear darkened emerald eyes, he wanted to find out why this happen. He turned to look at the once beautiful landscapes of lush hills. He raised his head to stare in the once bright sunlight, now darkened by the blood of the living. "Why?" He whispered. "How did this come to be?"_

 _The entity moved closer to the kneeling elf, "Listen…. To…. Them."_

 _Harry frowned not understanding what it wanted from him. His eyes grew wide when he saw the shadows hands reach up to grasp his head and it hissed once more. "…Listen…" Harry tried to break the hold of the darkness._

 _Pain shot threw his mind, when he started to hear screaming and wailing the likes he never known._

 _He then started to feel hungry, a never ending cycle of hunger. Need food, so hungry. Kill, eat. Move, walking never stop for anything. Starving! He then felt his self-go deeper, past the hunger and the agony._

 _Then slowly the voices started forming inside his mind. (Please help, make it stop! Save us from the never ending pain! Make the hunger go away! So much hurt! PLEASE, kill us! Set us free! We need you, Please!)_

 _(Please, My Master. Save us! You who controls the souls!)_

 _Harry screamed in horror, tears fell from widened eyes. He forced his head from the shadows clutches and fell to the ground then started crawling on his hands and knees to get away from the images and the voices of Hell._

 _Once again the entity known as Death said. "It…. is…... time" The shadows raised its flickering hand to grasp Harry by the neck so it can touch the spot where the Dark Lord once cursed. It slowly traced the lighting shaped scar. Still the soulless eyes stayed locked with emerald green._

 _Harry then started screaming in more agony of the sharp pain went through his mind, trying and hopping for someone to wake him up from the shadows clutches. He watched in panic, when dark power and magic moved once more to the scar that once housed the dark lord's soul. Pain exploded behind his eyes at the force of power the shadows were forcing in his head. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he then slumped against the shadows of Hell. "Why..." Harry whispered in pain._

 _The darkness bent its shadowed head to once more look in the boy's eyes, "It…is time…" The shadows cold like eyes stared in the lifeless eyes of the once boy who lived._

 _Harry closed his eyes afraid, not wanting to understand what that meant. Then his breath whizzed out from his chest. His head snapped back and he started screaming again when the darkness of the shadows started forcing itself out of Harry's mouth. His emerald gaze turned black with power of the shadows. Magic rose up to surround the young elf. His eyes once more rolled. Blood started falling down his face when the scar broke free._

 _In pain Harry slumped in the shadowed arms. his head slowly lowered and fell against it. Blood gently fell in Harry's eyes and yet he still raised his tired face to stare at the satisfied entity._

 _Harry's frowned weakly up at the shadows, "Why?"_

" _This is…. just the…. beginning…. My Master," That same hissing voice said. "For you…. to be who…. you are…... meant to…... be, you…. must be able…. to take…. All. Until…... next time…..."_

 _ **Harry Potter/Walking Dead**_

Harry bolted up screaming in terror. He wrapped his shaking arms around his self to stop the tremors that moved threw his entire body. Tears fell down his face over the strange dream. Shivering and cold, he needed to see his godfather. He raised his head to the wall clock that hung above the door of his small room. His face lightly paled when he saw what time it was. Three in the morning, tears dropped once more down his face at the thought of not seeing his beloved godfather this early in the morning.

Shivering from the lingering effects of the weird dream, Harry forced his self-up to stand on his own two feet and slowly moved toward the curtained door.

He was ever so glad when Serverus gave him skela-grow potion for his ankle when he realized he broke it.

A whimper escaped his mouth at the thought of going outside the room he was staying in. He couldn't stay in there and allow his elf side to go crazy without having a dominant around. Harry refused to even think about the strange dominant that kissed him the other day. He signed, he still needed to feel safe. He slowly moved the curtain to the side to glance out to see if his elf side thought it was safe. He shivered in slight fear, then he forced his self out of the slim door.

With trembling limbs, he stood there in the dark frozen in fear. _(Like a deer caught in head lights.)_ Harry started shaking his head trying to get rid of the stupid muggle saying.

He started slowly moving down the hallway to the exit of the prison. He needed to get some fresh air. He went out the door to see if there was anyone out there that would bother him. He slowly moved his eyes back in fourth checking just in case.

He gently took a deep breath of air in relief when he didn't see anyone. He then moved over toward where the courtyard was so he could sit down to relax and try to ignore the zombies at the fence. He soon found a spot to sit and with a sign he sat down.

He slumped his shoulders in confusion, thinking about the dream he had. Him dreaming about shadows, Harry shook his head. He would have thought it would be about Hogwarts and Dumbledore. Still, Harry shivered in fear, then he raised his still shaking hand to touch where the shadows from his dream forced its power and magic inside him. What the hell was that, Harry frowned. He lowered his hand and realized his fingers were coated with blood.

"Hay, you alright?" Said a shocked voice at seeing him there.

Harry's head snapped up in fear and shock. His eyes widened when he saw the leader of the group Rick.

Harry head lowered in a submissive position. Harry started shaking when he saw the guy start coming near him.

Rick frowned in slight confusion while looking at the boy. His small body was shaking like a strong wind would blow him over. He thought he saw tear strikes on his face. His clothing looked like it had blood on it. Concerned, Rick moved closer.

"You alright?" Rick asked again, trying to sound a little softer to the young boy/elf. ( _Whatever he was_ ), he thought. Rick slowly started moving toward the bowed elf, trying not to scare him anymore then he already was. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to see if you're alright" Rick very slowly started to move to where Harry set very still with his head bowed.

Fear darkened Harry's eyes when he saw the leader come towards him. Taking a deep breath trying not to panic at the thought of a strange human being anywhere near him. He needed a dominant, his elf side wasn't going to calm down if the human came any closer to him. He slowly started shaking more when the male came closer still. A small whimper escaped his trembling lips.

Rick stopped when he heard the slight sound of fear coming from the boy. He was at a lost on what to do. The boy was terrified of him. Rick stopped really he had no idea on what to do with the boy. He moved again towards the shaking elf. "Hay do you need me to get your family for you?" He said softly trying to sound non threatening. He raised his hands in the air so he could see he meant no harm to him. He moved a little closer, when he was an arm reach away from Harry he knelled down on the dirt and then he started talking to the young boy. "Do you want me to get your family for you?" He asked again not knowing what else to do or say.

Harry took a deep breath trying to calm down from his slight panic attack he had.  
He needed to calm down, Rick was only trying to help him.

"I had a nightmare, I came out here for a little fresh air." Harry whispered to the kneeling man. Still a little afraid of Rick.

Rick frowned and then he said "It's understandable, when your friend came here she gave you quite the shock."

Really, he was trying to comfort the boy. He didn't even know how to comfort anyone since his wife died. He forced his mind away from the thought of his wife, so he could think about the boy that still was shivering as if he was cold or had lingering effects from his nightmares.

Rick took a deep breath, and gently moved a little closer to the elf. He raised his hand and just tried to do what he would have done for Carl. "You meet Carl, he's not that much younger then you. It's been a long time since he had a friend, he was telling me that he hoped you and him would be the best of friends."

Harry blinked at the guy, then a small smile came on his face, when he realized he was starting to calm down with just the male's present. He glanced down to the hand that was being healed up for him to take. Harry looked around him not really wanting to move still but he had to, so he could go back inside. He raised his hand to gently let it rest in Rick's hand. "I would like to be Carl's friend as well." Harry said meekly.

Rick forced a stiff smile on his face for the elf.

Harry blinked up at him, in truth it looked like he hasn't smiled in a very long time. Almost like he swallowed an apple, Harry couldn't help it. He giggled at the weird look on the male face.

Rick blinked dumbfounded that the elf was giggling at him. A very small real amused smile came to his face while looking at the beautiful boy. In truth, he couldn't understand why someone wanted to hurt the boy. Just looking at him, Rick wanted to protect him from the horrors of the world. Harry almost reminded him of Carl before the world changed. He had an innocent about him that was quite refreshing that was almost unheard of now days. His eyebrow rose up with a slight grin on his face.

Harry flushed when he realized he giggled at the leader that took his group in. When he glanced up at him to see what his reaction was to the giggle he let out. Harry blinked up at the taller male. He scrolled when he saw the grin that the older male gave him.

"Is there a problem here?"

Both, Rick and Harry turned to see who it was.

Harry's face then lit up when he saw his other godfather/uncle. He felt his submissive side relax fully at the sight of Remus walking toward them. Harry let go of Rick's hand and moved toward Remus in relief.

Remus smiled at Harry to let him know he was there for him, until his gaze turned towards Rick. His brown eyes turned golden cold while looking at the human. Calming down with the scent of his submissive godson. Remus wrapped his arms around Harry protectively. He felt Harry snuggle up to his chest. A frown moved on his face when he caught the scent of blood that was mixed in his godson's scent.

Rick's eyebrow hitched up at the protective way the other male acted to the submissive. He didn't know why he felt like he should explain his self to the man. He slowly opened his mouth to the frowning wizard.

Remus frowned, when he then got the scent of the human and Moony snapped to attention. His eyebrow lowered confused. _(Oak and peaches)_ he thought shocked. Why would his wolf side jump at the scent of the human leader? He could smell him all the way from his little room. He meat Rick when he first came there with Severus and Hermione and yet now he was starting to react to the human. Why was he reacting and only now? Why not then, when he first meat them? It didn't make much sense to him.

"I was patrolling the gates and fences then I came across Harry here." Rick said stiffly, to the watchful man.

Harry kept looking back and forth between Remus and Rick with a worried little frown on his pretty face. "I had a nightmare Uncle Remus, I got scared and wanted some fresh air." Harry said shyly. "Rick showed up not that much longer then you."

Remus signed, he then lowered his head so he could say softly to Harry. "You should know not to wonder off Harry. If you had a bad dream all you could have done was wake one of us up and we would have helped you."

Harry almost rolled his eyes in amusement at the concern he heard in his voice. He wondered if they sometimes forgot that he been taking care of his self-way before he knew about magic and them.

Remus gave a small smile to Rick. "Thank you, for your help with my godson." Remus smiled a little bit bigger at Rick quite predatory.

Rick shifted in shock at the look he received from Remus. He then watched how Remus started moving back toward the prison with a very clingy elf, Harry glanced back then gave Rick a small smile.

He was a little confused about the people that showed up there. With a shake of his head he turned the complete other way and went back to patrolling the gates and fences. Really, trying not to think about Remus and his strange eyes that eyed him like Rick was pray and he the hunter.

 _ **Harry Potter/Walking Dead**_

The next morning, Serverus was by the gate trying to put up the wards so they could at least have a nice night without having to worry about anyone trying to kill them or eat them. His scowled deepened, he was annoyed about the conversation that they _(meaning their group)_ all had this morning when all five of them woke up. Harry had a nightmare last night. They would have just pegged it and said it was understandable that he would have a bad dream about Hogwarts but no, it had to involve that stupid scar on his forehead. It was flaming red, dry blood still on the scar, like it would do when he would dream about the Dark Lord.

His scowled darkened in anger and a little bit of fear, Harry barely remembered what the dream was about. They all questioned him about it and all he would say is, he remembered was the darkness and shadows. Not just a little shadow, but a lot of shadows. Their doom was coming if they had to put their fate in the submissive. His eyes glared at the stupid muggle gate that he was trying to ward.

He then started to wave his wand around the week area of the fence when he saw the one that was related to Black coming toward him with a hesitant smile on her face. He then turned his scowl on the upcoming female. What could the muggle want with him. He hopped his attitude would have ward the female or any of them from approaching him. He didn't want company nor did he need it.

Carol forced a smile on her face when she was walking to the intimating man, Serverus. She stopped in front of him. "I was wondering if there was away for me to watch you do the ward spells?" She said hesitant still trying to keep that forced smile on her face at the glower she received over the question.

Serverus scrolled more at her, "Merlin, do tell what makes you so sure that I want an audience for this." He glared at the women in annoyance wanting her to go away so he could be left with his own thoughts and these irritating wards.

Carol's smile dropped off her face with what he said to her. Her eyes slightly narrowed at the grumpy wizard. "I see." She said very slowly like she was talking to a three-year-old.

Serverus glared down at her, "What."

Carol smiled at him like she knew something he didn't. "Nothing" She turned around and started to walk the other direction then she paused and turned her head, "Oh, I almost forgot. Here." She turned to give him a water container, before he could grab it in light shock she dropped it. Right on his clothing. He blinked in confusion still staring at the almost empty container and his wet shirt. When he heard "Oh, forgive me! Most have slipped my hand." He looked back up at her, she had an amused smirk on her face.

He glared at her again but by the time he was fixing to respond with a sarcastic remark, she was walking away from him. Bloody women, with a wave of his wand he dried his shirt then started lightly shaking his head at the muggle then he turned back to the wards with a small glare. If by chance he glanced back to the strange muggle that walked away from him, no one was around to see it.

 _ **Harry Potter/Walking Dead**_

Michonne frowned, watching the little elf sit down in the courtyard of the prison. The power that she sinced before was nothing compared to what it was now. A confused look crossed her face, his power felt like it grown since she last seen him and that was only yesterday. The frown became more pronounced the more she watched him.

She could almost see his aura of power, the shadows of different shapes and forms. She watched how a form of shadows rose up from him and took on a shape of a winged little dragon. Wings sprouted from the dragon to encase Harry's body. Yet the boy never moved nor realized it was there.

Her eyes widened when all of the sudden, Daryl walked out of the prison and moved toward the sitting elf. Her eyes stayed on the dragon, as soon as Daryl started talking to Harry the dragon rose up and started flapping its wings and moved over to wrap its body around Daryl's figure. The shadows kept moving between them back and forth other than to the dragon. The dragon never moved from the spot on Daryl's back.

Her eyes next landed on Daryl aura, her breath froze in shock. His power was just awakening, now it was a great big inferno of fire. It swirled in different directions and looked like it was trying to find a way out of his body. It looked like it was going to consume his whole body. The colors of red, gold and silver became wild the closer Daryl moved to Harry.

A headache formed in her head at the amount of power she was using watching them. She closed her eyes and broke the connection of the other world. When she forced her eyes opened they were still talking. A frown came to her face when she saw Harry blush up at Daryl and he threw a smirk at the elf. She didn't know if it was a good ideal for them to be so close. Michonne signed, the only thing she could do was be there for them, if they need her help.

 _ **Harry Potter/Walking Dead**_

Harry smiled, watching his family putting up the wards that would help everyone in the long run. His smile fell off his face, he's been trying to remember the dream he had last night but it was no use. The dream faded as soon as he woke up, he gently rose his hand and slowly traced his lightning bolt scar. Remus told him that the scent of blood surrounded him and cloaked his natural scent. He raised his eyes and saw Hermione walking around with Remus, he was showing her how to put up the wards. A sad smile came to his face watching one of his best mates.

She was so strong to try to make it to him to tell him what happened, tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. Oh, Ron. Harry bowed his head in pain of losing a friend. He almost wanted to go back to Hogwarts, but he knew he couldn't. His family would never let him. All of them would force him to stay so he wouldn't get hurt or worse dead.

Tears darkened emerald green eyes, Harry wrapped his arms around his self-trying to bring some kind of comfort. He missed his friends, the family, he never knew he had until they were gone. He should have gone back so he could protect everyone when they needed it.

"You alright, you look like you could use some kind of company."

Bowing his head so the dominant wouldn't see him flush, Harry shivered at the sensations that Daryl caused just by the sound of his voice. His mind briefly flashed to the kiss Daryl gave him. _(So embarrassed)_ Harry thought, wishing the ground would come up in swallow him.

Daryl couldn't stop the smirk from coming to his face when he saw Harry flush. He moved to sit down with the boy so he could talk without standing above him.

"So, I'm guessing those are the wards their putting up are going to help us."

Harry glanced up at Daryl, even sitting down Daryl still towered over him. He couldn't help the pout that came to his lips. "Yes, my family will do anything to make sure that nothing gets in."

Daryl glanced down to the still bowed head, and he frowned. How was he supposed to court him, he didn't even know how to court anyone? Maybe he should ask Carol for help or Michonne. His gaze went to Harry's family that kept waving their sticks around and putting up the ward things. He wasn't going to ask for their help. His eyes narrowed, he already felt some of the tension from some of them. His eyes went to the one that Harry's friend was talking to.

Daryl glanced down again when he heard the submissive sign, "You alright?"

Harry looked up into his navy blue eyes and nodded at him. "I guess; I'm still trying to process what Hermione told me." Harry said softly. "What would you do if you just had your whole world turned upside down."

Daryl looked down into Harry's eyes and smirked, "I would tell them they could go fuck themselves and then" Daryl eyes glittered in harsh amusement, "I would hunt each one down like an animal and kill them all."

Harry bit back a moan when he felt Daryl's energy spike with the power of vengeance. His eyes slightly went unfocused in pleasure as Daryl's energy slipped under and touched Harry's magic deep within, right to his core.

Daryl eyes went hooded when he felt Harry's respond. He didn't even understand any of this, he felt like an animal about to pounce on the unsuspected elf. His gums ached to bite in the junction between his neck and Harry's shoulder. Daryl stiffened up when he felt his self-control slipping. He glanced down to his arms that flexed, his hands curled like it had claws, his tongue moved inside of his mouth to see if he felt anything different, anything pointed. His mind went unfocused, when the scent of heat came from the submissive. He blinked a little confused that he could actually smell Harry.

A hand landed on Daryl's shoulder, his eyes snapped up to glare in anger at the one who interrupted them.

 _ **Cliffhanger**_

 _If you like, please give me an review_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hope you like!**_

 _ **Alone to Survive**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

A young man stumbled down the narrow hallway coughing and hacking for the breath he wheezed out from his throat. Patrick leaned against the wall trying to get his bearings and to stop the world from spinning. He started coughing once more, he rose his hand to his mouth trying to get the never ending hacking to stop. As the coughing attack slowly subsided, his beaded wire rimmed glazed eyes slowly moved down and he gasped in fear when he saw bright droplets of blood coating his slim trembling fingers. He blinked dumbfounded, he started shaking his head trying to clear it so he could continue on.

His mind felt sluggish, like he wasn't comprehending what was going on around him or what was happening to him. He felt confused looking at the droplets of blood. He slightly moved his fingers back in forth feeling the stickiness of the bloody mess that coated his fingers. He wiped his hand on the jeans of his pants trying to get the blood of his hand.

He forced himself away from the wall to stumble the rest of the way down the hallway to the bathing rooms. He felt sick, and tingling of pain erupted all over his sickly shivering form. It felt like little needles pricking at his skin. Another cough erupted out of his pale mouth, he stumbled more into the showers stalls afraid he was going to fall to the floor. He slowly reached forward to the handles of the water and turned it on hopping he would feel better and to help stop the pounding in his temples. Water slowly cascaded down like a slow water fall on his bowed head.

Hoping for relief, Patrick gasped in shock as more needles of pain seeped through his frail shivering form, his hands tried to turn the water off in desperation. Terrified, his nerves erupted in more needle pinpricks of pain, like electricity shooting through his body lighting it all in little flames. A small cry of agony was let loose. The world tilted to the left and with a gasp, his feet came out from under him when he tried to move back to the door; so he could get help. His strength was fading quickly. Forcing himself to turn his tired body over to gaze up at the ceiling with a lost look upon his sickly face. Cold water came down on his shivering form. He slowly raised his hand gasping in disbelief that this could possibly be the end for himself.

He slowly closed his eyes confused about the why's on how all of this came to be. All ready he felt his mind slipping in the never ending darkness. He slowly closed his eyes wanting the relief that death could give him. For the last time his breath wheezed out with a puff of air.

A tick came from the hanging clock on the wall above the shower stalls, one second and another tock echoed around the still and silent bathing chamber. The only sound was the slow cascade of water.

A small pulse went through the body of that once young man.

That one second became several. . .Tick!

Another pulse exploded in the dead corpse. . . Tock!

A few more seconds became a lifetime of more silence, like time froze in its endless stillness. . . Tick!

Magic gathered around and around, silent and deadly it moved like an entity of anger straight for the dead corpse. The darkest of magic, swirled and like a beam it shot to the heart and mind of the deathly still body. A great shadow of pure magic moved through the deadened body like a deadly snake full of hatred.

In stillness the eyes snapped open with one last pulse of death magic.

Tock!

Growling like a feral dog, it forced itself up to hunt for its substance.

It was hungry, it needed food. The walker slowly stumbled to the opened door that it was in front of. Kill, feast on the living. Those were the only instincts the thing had. Blood, meat! It needed…. Now!

Slowly past the hunger of food a welling of thoughts echoed in the silence of death that floated around the slowly grunting stumbling walker.

 _"(Please Help Me! Someone, Anyone, Please_!)" Screaming in agony and terror. He watched how his body stumbled in the den of where his friends and family slept at.

 _"(Please, noooo!)"_ With one last screech his body started attacking anything that had a heartbeat and a pulse.

 _"(Oh, God!)"_ With one last wail the soul of that young man went silent in shock. He forced himself as deep as he could get it so he wouldn't have to see himself, tear his once friends, and family apart.

 _"(Please!)"_ he screamed in horror. His soul going unheard of in the darkness and shadows of his own personal Hell.

 _ **Harry Potter/Walking Dead**_

Hate, and revenge burned like a deadly virus through the veins of the one who was once called the Governor. He smiled in chilling anticipation, at what he was going to do with Rick, and the other fools at the prison. He was going to make sure they all suffered. He was going to take by force the one thing they protect more than themselves. He was looking forward to when he slaughtered them all like an animal ready for the butcher.

He raised his pale blue beaded eye to the tank that stood off to the right of him. His terrifying smile turned into a grin of amusement at the thought of finally killing the ones who put him in this position. He was almost looking forward to when he looked Rick in the eyes for the last time and of course let's not forget the brother of his once right hand man. His smile darkened in a way that showed very sharp teeth. Then that blackened female will know the pain she made him feel when she killed his beloved daughter and took one of his eyes.

Their death would be by his hands, especially hers. He was looking forward to it.

Phillip smiled bigger watching the people get ready to overtake the prison so they could feel safe once more. They were all fools to believe that there was anywhere safe out in the real world. He looked around the moving people that was getting ready for the takeover. Gullible little sheep that they were. He was almost amused at the way they trusted him right off from the start. Cattle the lot of them, they would be used as a shield before he could have his revenge. If there was need of course. _(Insert, small evil cackle)._

He was going to make them all pay. . .

Revenge never tasted sweeter. . .

 _ **HP/DD**_

A great shadow moved across the sky blocking the sun for a split second. It slowly moved to the towering trees. Magic formed a circle to a shadowed raven with glowing steel blackened eyes. Watching its target, a small squawk let out from its beak. It was amused at the cold thoughts that went on in the male's mind. It tilted its head complicating if it should kill the male before he causes its master any trouble. While watching and hearing the chilling thoughts in the male's head it decided that it would put itself too far in the game it, and Harry were playing.

It was too soon; Harry wasn't ready for what was to came. There were still more dreams to come before it was time. More of its power to give to its master; he just wasn't ready. The bird tilted its beak eyeing the mortal from its perch on the tree. At least not yet, but he will be soon.

It wanted to reveal itself before Harry. It's cold shadowed eyes glittered in the fading sunlight, it was almost vibrating in excitement waiting for when its master finally does call. It squawked to show its amusement, it wanted to see if Harry would use the power that it gave him. It wanted to see if its master was truly worthy of its title.

The future mate of Harry also had to prove he could keep him safe and protected. Cold steel darkened in the eyes of the shadowed raven at the thought that the mate of its master might not be able to protect him, he might not be strong enough to be by his side for all eternity. A test was surely needed to see if he is worthy for one such as his Lord, just to make sure that the one who Harry chose would protect him if the need ever arose.

Master wouldn't take it well, it knew. It really didn't care, but he needed someone who had the power to stay with him. To walk by his side and guide him when the need arises.

The raven flapped its wings and let out another squawk out at its thoughts. Shaking them from its head, its steel like eyes went to the mortals once more.

Darkness gathered in the trees above the unsuspecting mortals, glittering eyes of the raven squawked taking flight way above the mortals. It rose up, then hovered above them with coldness glittering in its darkened eyes it dived toward the humans that wanted to hurt the only thing that could save their immortal soul.

Pecking, and more pecking. The mortals screamed in fear, and shock at what the bird was doing. Fear darkened the eyes of the mortal's way below it. Even if it wasn't going to show itself to its master, it could at least have a little bit of fun. A few minutes later, the raven of the shadows landed back in the trees to observe the mortals and their movements. The entity watched how a male grabbed a mortal weapon and started firing at the trees where the bird set.

The raven squawked in indignation from the trees. The mortals below stood in the field paused from fright as they watched a lot of different birds take flight from the trees, going airborne above them.

They shivered, frightened and confused on why they all started feeling uneasy with what they were about to do. It was the sinking of their stomach, the clammy palms and the preparation, that dotted on their foreheads, that almost made them turn back from the course of their choosing of what they were about to do.

Fear slithered up their backs like snakes hunting for food. Shivering from the chill that moved up their spines, they felt like something was hunting them.

The mortals looked around almost like they thought that someone was watching what they were doing. Fear darken in their wild eyes. They forced themselves back to work with what they were doing, trying and failing to concentrate on the task at hand.

The raven's gaze landed once more on the one eyed mortal, it slowly rose above the male in the sky. With one last squawk it took off back to the prison not wanting to be far from its master, just in case he needed it.

It will be ready for when that male came to the prison.

Perhaps it would use the mortal as the test for the future mate of its master. . .

Perhaps.

 _ **Harry Potter/Walking Dead**_

Eyes darkened into a darker brown, Remus raised his head to look at the setting sun. He had at least three days before the full moon. He needed to talk to everyone about where he would stay, and spell tough it, so he didn't endanger anyone. He didn't know how the muggles were going to take him transforming into a deadly wolf. He knew he had to tell Rick about it, but honestly he didn't know how Rick was going to take it.

His eyes slightly narrowed thinking about the leader of the group. Confusion darkened light brown eyes at the thought of the man. He'd almost attacked Rick when he thought that he was going to hurt his cub until he got a whiff of the other man's scent. Every instinct he had snapped to the fore front when the male came into the room or when he showed up right beside him. His eyes flared showing golden at the way the other man commanded his attention. The wolf wanted to pounce on the uninspecting male.

It was confusing to say the least, he wanted him, but so did his wolf side. It was almost like he'd chosen a mate. He tilted his head considering that. He blinked, yes exactly like a mate. A mate that his wolf had finally chosen, and approved of. "Fuck. . ."

Why now? Why would Moony chose one now? In the middle of the bloody apocalypse. Really Moony? He almost thought he heard an answering growl in the back of his mind. His frown darkened, not liking this at all. Still his eyes went to where Rick was talking to one of his team members. His eyes became more golden in color, the longer he stayed staring at the man. A small flush came to his face. A mate, someone that he could finally start a life with. He let out a small laugh, giddy at that thought.

Hermione frowned when she heard the swear word coming from the gentlest professor of Hogwarts. Shocked that he'd uttered such a word, all she could do was gape up at Remus, until she saw the blush splash on his face, and the small laugh he let out. Her eyes moved slowly to follow where he was looking, until she spotted Rick. Her eyebrow hitched up in amusement. _(Well this was going to be interesting.)_ Hermione thought to herself. Her twinkling eyes moved back in forth between the sheriff and the werewolf. Hermione smiled glad that Remus found some kind of happiness. Her smile became sweeter, and her eyes darkened remembering the past when she thought her life was finally coming together _. (Oh, Ron. I wish you were here with me.)_ Her head slowly lowered, forcing the tears from her eyes, knowing Remus would be able to smell it before long. _(At least I'm with Harry though, at least I'm not alone…)_

Her gaze moved to her brother in all but blood. She blinked when her eyes landed at his flushed face across the courtyard. Her hands reached up to grasped Remus hurriedly by his shirt to get his attention.

Remus frowned down at Hermione, then turned his gaze from Rick to follow to where she was staring at. His body stiffened up, his eyes turned gold. A growl came out of his mouth. Instincts to tear, to dismember, and slaughter beat in his head when the wolf snapped to attention at what was in front of them.

There was his cub, his very small submissive cub, looking up at the dominant with glazed emerald eyes and the male was bending down with a smirk on his rough looking face inches from kissing Harry. Daryl looked like he was going to devour him, his eyes glowed with his newly awakened power. His focused sky blue hunting gaze never moved from Harry innocent face. A predator looking at its pray, no, hunting for its mate…

To a muggle, or an outsider it looked innocent enough, but it was the power the swirled around them that gave another impression of what was happening between them especially to the wizards, and witch of the group. They saw what others would miss, wouldn't be able to see. It was, pure magic in its truest form.

A great inferno swirled around them both, like a silent song it danced in a show of forceful power. Different colors of gold, silver, and green and a hint of black went around and around in a giant circle of light, and dark magic. The shadowed form of a great beast wrapped itself around the couple, waiting for the time to claim, to seize the submissive, and to dominate. Remus growled in vividness at the pompous dominant. He moved away from Hermione and toward the dominant ready to kill the male if he had to. To force him away from his sweet, innocent cub.

Instincts of the wolf made him slow his walk until he went into hunting mode. Gold light shined into the once brown gaze until there was nothing left of the gentle male from before. The wolf in human form will kill anyone who touched his beloved submissive cub. His eyes narrowed until all he saw was the male. The dominants power wrapped around Harry in gliding ways. Another growl escaped him, furious that this male would try with Moony's cub. With what was his... his cub, his family.

A sneer, and another growl let loose from deep in his throat.

Slinking closer to the ground, the wolf moved on silent feet. Golden gaze sharpened on the male that set near Harry. Moving down toward them, thinking up ways it could kill and destroy the male. He smiled bearing very sharp teeth. It wanted a fight and it was going to get it.

The dominant better be ready, the wolf was coming.

Sirius watched in disbelief at the unsuspected couple and the stocking wolf. This was bad, he needed to get there before Remus took Daryl's head off. Taking off running to the couple, he was afraid that Remus was really going to kill him. The wolf was in control of his body, he could say that with very clear certainty. The wolf was in hunting mode, ready to bite, and ask questions later. It wanted out, the only thing that was stopping it was Remus's human flesh. Fear darkened cloudy gray eyes, he was going to take on Moony for a dominant that he really couldn't stand.

His life really sucked. A scowl came to Sirius's face. The things he did for his godson was really unfucking believable. No, shaking his head. The things he did for his family. Well at least he was still going to die a Gryffindor. Very noble, if he did say so himself.

A small grin came to his face liking the thrill of that thought.

He just knew he was going to feel this in the morning. With his feet hitting the ground, and with another thought he changed into his grim form. Running like the hounds of hell was hot on his pawl's. Fear shot through him when Remus got there first. The dominant's head snapped up with a growl, and Remus smiled. More animalistic, still bearing those very sharp teeth, and his eyes the color of gold glaring down at the male. The look really didn't belong on Remus's gentle face.

Oh God, Remus, don't. Please don't, not here when they - when Harry was starting to get comfortable with the muggles, and the place that made him feel safe.

Harry smiled dreamily up at the dominant, he didn't know what this feeling was that was shooting through his body. The power, the sheer strength of magic coming from Daryl made Harry moan. Goosebumps broke out over Harry arms at the feel of Daryl's inner soul, his strength, his everything. In that moment Harry felt Daryl, and vice versa, both gasped in shock at the feelings that shot back in forth between them.

Until they heard a sneer behind them, and a hand landed on Daryl's shoulder. Harry's eyes widened in fear raising his head to lock eyes with golden hues. Remus stood there with his golden gaze glittering in anger. Harry gulped, he opened his mouth to say something to stop whatever the wolf was about to do to Daryl. Until he saw his hands form into claws, and grabbed Daryl to tear him away from Harry's kneeling form.

"Remus, what are you doing?!" Harry screamed out in disbelief.

Remus moved in front of Harry with a sneer. "Stay out of this Harry." He snapped out between clenched teeth. Afraid he was going to have to enforce his will on the submissive. Knowing Harry as he did, he was going to fight him over this. So, he had to use his dominant personality.

The wolf had to snap the demand for Harry to follow.

Harry's eyes widened when he felt his elf side come to attention at the way Remus talked to him. He froze, afraid if he moved the wolf would focus on him. A small whimper escaped his trembling mouth. Being submissive, Harry bowed his head and bared his neck at the anger that showed in the rising magic that surrounded Remus's glowing form. His eyes dared not to move to Daryl's form, so his terrified self-kept his emerald gaze on the grassy ground. Trembling, and waiting for the next command by his dominant.

Daryl eyes narrowed, furious at the way the dominant dared to talk to his submissive that way. His blue gaze swirled, going darker and darker until his eyes were almost blueish black, the color of the darkest moonless night. His magic the same magic he never knew he had rose up to surround him in a force field of darkness and shadows. His hands curled into claws readying to fight, finger nails lengthening to a point. He bared his teeth at the wolf dominant showing sharpened fangs. His swirling gaze moved to the submissive watching how he refused to move from where the wolf told him to stay. He was going to kill the wolf before he was done with him.

Remus growled at him, then started moving toward Daryl so he could attack with everything he had not really thinking about using his own magical powers.

This was between dominants, they had to use brute strength to show they were serious about the submissive. The male needed to prove he wanted his cub. If not, then there would be one less dominant around that wanted Harry. Remus would make sure that the male was killed before he could try to take his cub from him.

A cold smile moved across Daryl's face, he flexed his hands. Watching the male move to attack made everything slow down until there was nothing but the male who wanted to come between his future mate and himself. Daryl growled, he was on his feet in a matter of seconds. Waiting until the wolf was inches from him, he raised his clawed hand and swiped at the wolf cutting into the flesh on his stomach. With a jerk Remus roared. Ignoring the pain, Remus bent down and took his own strike at the other dominant, disregarding the blood that soaked his shirt, and dripped on the ground. He slammed his fist into Daryl's face making him fly back with his own roar.

Hermione, and Severus gasped in disbelief at what was happening in front of them. They took off running after Sirius, hoping that they could get there before they killed each other in a show of dominance.

Hermione grabbed at her wand not sure on how to stop the very powerful dominants from killing each other. She turned as Rick and the others started yelling not understanding on what was happening either. She watched how Sirius arrived there before anyone else so he could put his body between them both trying to get them to stop. Transforming back into his human form he screamed out towards Harry.

"Damn it, Harry get up! You're the only one who could stop them from killing each other! Fuck, snap out of it!"

Harry shivered, feeling the fear course through him at the sounds of a battle going on between his uncle Remus, and Daryl. He had to make them stop, before they killed each other. Harry didn't know if he had the strength to stand up, and face the two sneering dominants.

Hearing Sirius screaming words, Harry's eyes started glowing with his elfin power. He needed to force the command from his mind so he could stop them from killing each other. Harry forced himself-off his knees to stand up straight and call his power, his magic to force them apart.

Harry slowly, very slowly started moving forward with pure energy raised up from his inner core. Magic of pure light streamed around him like a miniature tornado.

He wasn't weak, he wasn't one to take orders when he didn't believe in them. He was the one who defeated Voldemort. The one who trained children to fight in a war they should have lost in. A leader that doesn't take shit from anyone. Not Voldemort, not Dumbledore and especially two stupid and idiotic dominants.

He was the Boy who Lived and no one was going to tell him what to do. Not then, and especially not now.

Harry raised his hand, and commanded the dominants to separate. A shield glowed between them when Remus, and Daryl were coming to more blows. They were forced apart by the power that once defeated a mass murderer.

Remus gasped looking up at his nephew, for a split second fear choked him. This was the boy that had once killed the Dark Lord. His glowing green emeralds slashed with pure power, his long raven hair flowed around him like a dark water fall. His commanding presence demanded the respect it deserved.

Daryl blinked, amused watching the power exploded outward in a show of light. God, it was the most exotic thing he's ever saw. It almost made him want to bury himself in the middle of all that pure energy. A small groan escaped him when his aggression toward the other dominant centered somewhere else going south straight to his fucking dick. Harry's magic or whatever it was, felt like little licks up in down all over his body. Daryl's glowing eyes started shimmering with need, for the young submissive that moved towards them. A growl of want escaped from his parched throat. He wanted that power, he needed to dominate the submissive until Harry begged him to take him like an animal in heat.

Harry scowled, looking at the males in anger. "Why are you fighting like a pack of wild animals!?" Harry's eyes narrowed.

Before he could scream, and yell at the two dominants for them fighting over him screaming, and yelling was heard, the residents of the prison came running out like death was hot on their heels. Harry's head snapped up when he felt death magic pouring out of the prison.

Stumbling, and gasping in disbelief he took off running to where he felt death take its victims.

Remus, and Daryl jumped to their feet as well when they realized there was another danger around other than themselves. Looking at each other, they decided they were going to put their differences on hold for now, to deal with what was happening in the prison walls. They nodded to each other then turned to follow after Harry.

 _ **A/n**_

 _ **Please give me a review I would like to hear your thoughts about this chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alright guys and gals, this will be the last fast chapter for a while so now I'm going to focus on HARRY and DARYL with their bonding more as mates. So give me a break and the next chapter will be about them coming closer together. Plus I'm going to make the other couples bond more as well**_

 _ **Lets not forget The Gov is heading their way so hope you like...**_

 _ **Alone**_

 _ **to**_

 _ **Survive**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Darkness poured outside of the prison walls in the thickest, deadliest form of death magic. It gathered around, feeding off the fear and panic of its residents. Terrified people started running screaming when they saw a walker coming at them with the intention of eating them. A child screamed watching them attack her mamma that tried to save her by telling her to run. The child screamed more in fear as the walker turned its sights to the crying and screaming girl. The walker shuffled toward her, blood coating its gaping mouth. Her mother falling to the ground as other walkers leaped on her to eat what was left. The young child froze staring up at the walker with the wild look in its eyes that was inches from getting to her and biting her soft young flesh.

Filled with such horror, all the child could do was watch on as her mother was torn to shreds and the approaching walker that kept stumbling towards her advanced. The child fell backwards, fearful as the walker reached for her, so very hungry. As the walker opened its mouth to bite and to tear the soft flesh of the child throat, a voice echoed around the eating walkers.

"Get away from her!" Harry blasted the thing away from her shivering form. As it crumbled to the ground the thing raised its head to stare into Harry's eyes. Magic gathered in a swirl of shadows it glowed by circling him. The walker stumbled back almost bowing its head at the forceful display of death and shadow.

It wanted to eat, destroy. It needed to feast on flesh and blood. It wanted to taste the magic of death. It wanted yet always it never had enough. Hungry always hungry, it needed yet it always wanted the blood that moved through the flesh of the humans. Until it looked into the gaze of the things master. Screaming bounced around the things mind. It stumbled and sneered. Deep, very deep in a once active part of its brain a slight flash bounced upon deadened walls.

 _(Master. . . I can. . . feel you.)_ A soul flickered, a light that was once filled with such purity felt something for the first time since its turning.

 _(Please, help me. . .)_ Sneering at the darkness that surrounded the wizard it stumbled back once more afraid of the light. The walker needed to eat, yet it hesitated. Never moving from its kneeling form. Raising its arm, reaching for the gaping wizard that stared at the once human thing. _(My master. . . Kill me. You are. . . the only one. . . who can save us.)_

Other walkers hesitated staring at the fearful wizard that grasped his wand as he turned his glowing emeralds that filled with such power to the walkers. They stumbled away from Harry as they blinked their beaded deadened gaze on the shivering elf.

Harry gasped for his breath, staring in shock at the walkers that bowed itself before him. Intelligence flickered in the deadened eyes of the walkers until the screaming echoed in his shock filled mind. Harry fell to his knees. As one voices started screaming for the relief, they wanted him to save them. They needed him. . . Blood dripped down his ears as voices erupted around him, raising his hands to his ears to block out the sounds. Harry screamed. . .

 _(MASTER!)_

Voices shouted in Harry's mind until the shadows behind Harry's kneeling figure exploded outward in a tornado of darkness.

Death formed in a spear of power by using his elfin master as his conductor. Skeleton fingers wrapped around Harry's shaking wrist that held his limp wand between his twitching fingers. Harry raised his head with eyes that held such shock as he looked up into the shadows and locked eyes with Death. "Now…" Hissing out one word, Death smiled as ice formed around it and Harry's form like a chilling winter day and it was felt around the room as others shivered and screamed in fright.

Its power glowed and shot straight through to Harry's core. Harry cried out in pain as power erupted outward to the surrounding human shells of once living humans. The dead dropped like flies one by one until there was nothing left of the walkers that was eating the humans.

Eyes widening, Harry's eyes rolled in pain as souls flew toward him with their arms opened wide. Throwing his head back as a scream erupted from deep within, Harry exploded. The pain beet inside him until darkness licked at his heels. Dots formed until he was blinking up at the cold feeling of nothingness. His eyes blinked until his head rolled back and he slumped over and fainted in the shadows.

 **Harry Potter/ Walking Dead**

 _Blinking confusedly, Harry slowly opened his eyes. He looked around realizing he was leaning against a dumpster in an alleyway. Turning his head left and right Harry frowned to himself. He forced his aching body up from his slumped position. Blinking again, he raised his head to look at the entrance-way to the alley. A shadow appeared in it._

 _"Heelloo." Harry slurred trying to get whoever it was attention._

 _The shadow moved closer toward his slumped form. Blinking dumbfounded, Harry's eyes widened shocked._

 _A cold smile moved across hairless lips._

 _"Good. . . Evening. . . Master" Shadows of darkness circled like a cape around the still form of death._

 _Harry slumped once more against the dumpster at the sight of Death. He was really getting tired of this._

 _"Fancy meeting you here." Harry said with a tinge of sarcasm. Closing his eyes when the world tilted to the right. "Where am I, or better yet why am I here?"_

 _Death would have smirked if he had the facial muscles in his bony face just by the spunk in Harry's voice. "To give. . . you more."_

 _Harry's gaze darkened. He was afraid, so very afraid of what he meant. "What's going to happen to me if I receive any more of your power? Would," Closing his eyes and forcing himself to take a deep breath "I still be me?"_

 _Death looked upon his master's form, if he felt emotion, he would almost feel pity for the once upon a time human wizard. Its smile became bigger. "It is not. . . over master. . ."_

 _Harry blinked confused again. "Why, what do you mean?" He was terrified of what it was talking about. He didn't want to be more of freak then what he was already. Closing his eyes once more he shivered still afraid._

 _"It is only… the beginning… of what you… will receive… The day you… killed Voldemort… was the day you walked…. into the path…. of destiny. The golden path… of Destiny has… always been there… for you. Two paths opened… before you, one…. was to lead you… to eternal… suffering. The other… was to save… the Earth. The all… You chose to… save the all… of humanity."_

 _Harry frowned more confused by it all then anything. "Why, why me?" He asked again trying to understand but really felling to grasp what the entity was telling him._

 _Death's cold smile became bigger almost showing sharpened teeth. It moved closer to Harry's form, binding down it grasped Harry's forearm and they disappeared to reappear on a dirt path road._

 _Harry blinked looking around realizing he was being held up by Death. Raising his head, he looked around with a small confused crinkle between his eyes. Trees appeared on each side of them all he saw was a path that lead right and left. Frowning he looked up to the cloaked figure that still held his arm._

 _"You made…. a choice, a choice…. to kill a madman bent on… world destruction, you…. chose… to stop him. Now…. another choice…. has appeared…. before you. Which one will you choose….?"_

 _Harry looked both ways, "I don't understand, please just tell me." Harry pleaded to the cloaked figure._

 _Death raised his hand and snapped his skeleton fingers and a scene started playing out in front of them._

 _Harry stumbled back almost into Death when he saw himself kill Voldemort once more. The moment their wands touched a golden light connected, Harry's eyes widened in shock when he saw a light encompass the both of them, in the moment before he killed Tom. The scene froze. "You said, I made a choice. What choice was it that I made?" Harry whispered horrified._

 _Death grew silent watching the scene play out once more. Another smile overcame his odd looking face. "You can't take… on the road…. of destiny… without help…. Another is needed… to combine… both of your power."_

 _"A journey to… hunt the one… who started…. the path of… destiny is needed…"_

 _Harry's eyes widened, raising his head to lock eyes with Death. Fear gathered around darkened emerald greens. "No… "Trembling in horror Harry's gaze went to the frozen form of Voldemort before he destroyed him. "No… Why!"_

 _Death smirked and chuckled in forced amusement._

 _ **Harry Potter/Walking Dead**_

Severus narrowed his blackened gaze on the whimpering form of Harry, when they entered the prison to stop the walkers from killing the residents. All they saw was darkness and hearing the boy screaming bloody murder. Shadows upon shadows beat at them until even the wizards and only witch couldn't enter the walls of the prison. They backed off afraid that if they proceed that something was going to jump out and kill them. So the only thing they could do was back off and wait until the darkness receded.

He was worried that this was only the beginning, something needed to be done and soon. He heard coughing in the next room where some of the residents resided in. A frown moved across his face, Severus got up to move to the door to glance outside to stare at the hunched group that was afraid of their own shadow.

"What needs to be done? They're sick and some of our potions won't work on muggles." Hermione said with a huff of frustration.

Severus scowled, at the girl that set by the boy's side. He moved outside of the small cell with a shake of his head. He started stomping down to the exit of the prison. His eyes darkened in anger that they should have kept a better eye on the boy that lay on the bed in the next room. His black eyes found the dominant who was in a pissing match with the stupid wolf. Severus' eyes narrowed again almost glaring at the stiffened form of whatever the hell he was. The glare darkened upon his face. He hated getting involved with the drama all of them put out. It almost made him feel like he was still teaching his first years again.

"What?" Daryl hissed at the glaring male.

"If you want to be the mate to the boy, perhaps you should have kept a better eye on him." Severus sneered at Daryl.

Severus eyes narrowed on the male, daring him to attack him knowing full well the stupid fool wanted to. He watched how the male's eyes started glowing with fire and all Severus could do was smirk in the dominant 's face. He wanted a fight, if starting a fight was going to make him feel better then so be it. Severus reached in his pocket to grab his wand in a tight fist. He could feel his magic raise up inside him at the challenge he practically issued out to the growling dominant. His smirk became colder; he was a death-eater. This was who he is, a cold bastard, that fought and destroyed whatever was in his way.

He felt worthless, almost hopeless in the battle that Potter was fighting in and he couldn't help him at all. He was the one who promised Lily that he would always protect her son…

Anger and pain blazed in black orbs at the thought of his sweet little Lily.

 _(Oh, Lily forgive me.)_

Growing more angry at the thought of his Lily, his fingers tighten around his wand. He turned his sights to the advancing male that was provocatively sneering at him in anger, _(bring it on fool.)_ Severus would have smiled at the fight that was sure to follow.

"Enough!" Hershel came limping/storming out of Harry's cell with a glare of his own directed at the sneering males. He couldn't believe the animosity of men these days.

"There are sick people that are in need of medical help, if both of y'all want to snap and growl at each other than you can both go help the sick." Hershel took a deep breath, "I'm also in need of an escort to go outside of the prison. I overheard Hermione saying that your potions won't work with muggles." Hershel gave them no time to deny his request. "There are a few things outside that can help."

Daryl's eyes glimmered in shock that Hershel actually wanted to go outside where there were walkers at. "Are you out of your mind, it's too dangerous for you to go outside."

"I am not helpless." Hershel almost glared at towering males that was glaring at him. "There are more pressing matters to deal with than my safety."

Severus scowled at the handicapped male. With an eyebrow raised, Severus gave a small nod to let the muggle know he understood. Glancing once more around he forced his frown from his face. This is what he needed to be doing.

"Wait, I'll help with the gathering of supplies!" Carol came running out from the corner of the prison with a serious look upon her face. Severus frowned not liking this at all after she dumped cold water on him. His eyes narrowed once more at the female that wanted to go with them.

With a huff, Severus sneered at the women as he whirled around with robes belling out like the bat he was. He started stomping toward the gates hoping he could get this done faster if they would only have hurried it up behind him.

The others watched him go with a shake of their own head they started following him.

Daryl frowned he wasn't going to go with them, he needed to stay close to his future mate. He couldn't leave right now. Harry needed him, watching on how Carol and Hershel went after the moody male, Daryl turned and went back inside the prison. He needed to calm down and think of what has happened since he walked into the prison and found a little submissive in crutches.

 ** _Harry Potter/ Walking Dead_**

Darkness gathered around the still form of Daryl. Bending his head as water fell around him in the shower. Power and magic beat at the inside of his head. Harry needed him, yet he couldn't be by his side like he wanted to. What the fuck is wrong with him? He wanted his mate, his submissive. Closing his eyes trying to stop the pounding in his brain. What was he? Every time he lost his temper, something wanted out. Like an animal that wanted to taste flesh and blood. Raising his head, Daryl growled more animalistic than ever.

"What the fuck am I?" Daryl hissed out between clenched teeth.

Closing his eyes again, Daryl almost wished that the shadows stopped moving inside and out of his vision. It looked like little animals teasing him by showing him just glance of what it was, every time he looked they were gone like fleeting shadows with the raising of the sun.

"That is a loaded question, now isn't?"

Whirling around to face the one who dared to sneak up from behind him, "What the hell do you want?" Remus stood their eyes narrowed on him that it made Daryl's hair on his arms stand up to attention.

Remus golden eyes glittered with malice, "The power of chance is upon you. You smell of power and shadows. Something that I've never quite smelled before."

Daryl sneered at the male that interrupted his cold shower, "What are you talking about?"

Remus smiled baring sharp teeth, "You smell of death, yet the scent that surrounds you is brimstone." Moving closer Remus growled out between his teeth. "Death dances around you."

"Sirius already told me that I smell like brimstone." Daryl hissed.

Remus started laughing but it came out in forced humor. "Sirius has the smell of a dog; I have the smell of a predator." Dropping his voice Remus sneered in anger, "The wolf can smell who your master truly is."

"Who the fuck do you think is my master is, bastard?"

Laughing again, Remus backed away from the male that was turning into something that he's never before see. Tilting his head his smile became bigger "Death walks in many forms, yet he holds your chain. You are leashed like an animal in captivity. I can feel the power he forcing into you as the days blur into one. He is the being, the entity that holds your life in his skeleton fingers."

Daryl sneered in anger, even now he wanted to attack the wolf that glared with glowing eyes. His eyes trailed down and landed on the wound he made when they fought outside in the courtyard. Watching the way, the wolf favored his right side as the fresh scent of blood drifted around in the shower room.

Daryl almost hated the wolf that stood there with a conniving little smirk on his twisted face, he wanted to fight him. Pain exploded behind lowered eyelids at the intensity of awakened power. He stumbled back into the wall with a hiss. Raising his hands to his head, Daryl growled. His blood pounded in his temple, opening his eyes he raised them and locked them with golden brown.

Fangs lengthening, Daryl growled low under his breath, "What am I?"

Remus sighed, "Like I said, I'm not sure but I can find out. I have to discuss it with Sirius. Right now he's more worried about Harry. The only way I can find out is taking a trip to England, to the Blacks ancestral home. They have a library there that could answer questions of what you are. They are the ones who have the most knowledge of magical creatures especially the dark ones."

Daryl growled again more pissed that he had to wait to find out what he was then anything. His eyes narrowed once more on the wolf, "If you think that I'm going to give up on the submissive just because I'm changing you have another thing coming."

Remus sneered and moved in a blur of speed and slammed the other dominant against the wall as the water soaked them both that came down like a flowing waterfall from the facet. "if you think that I'm going to let you touch him, I'll kill you and leave your body out so the walkers can feast on your rotting flesh." Hissing those words Remus wanted so badly to kill the male that dared to utter those words to his face.

Daryl growled and snapped his head up and head butted Remus. Remus stumble back with a howl of his own. Daryl couldn't stop the smirk from coming to his lips at the pain the male was in. "I'm not scared of any of you bastards. Believe me I've faced evil, if you think that a wimpy wolf and his little sidekicks scare me you have another thing coming." Turning around lest he kill the pooch, Daryl stomped off in heated anger.

Remus eyes narrowed at the retreating dominant, this wasn't over, not by a long shot that was for sure. Moving back to go the other way Remus paused as he raised his head and locked eyes with his mate. Blinking in shock Remus raised his hands in the air as he saw the gun that was in Rick's hands. "Are you going to shoot me?"

Glaring at him, Rick frowned wondering why his heart pounded with dread at the thought of hurting the growling male. "What is going on with Daryl? Since he came back from the supplies run he's been acting differently."

"He's changing to accommodate the power that comes with meeting a submissive." Remus smiled slowly moving closer to the male that pointed the gun at him. His wolf was howling in the back of his mind over the proximity of their mate. Eyes taking on a glowing hue, Remus stepped closer.

Rick stiffened up at how close the man was before he knew it. "What do you think you're doing?" Rick hissed out in slight confusion at why the male was coming closer.

Remus couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his lips at the hiss that his mate let out. He wondered if he should mention that it made him look like a hissing feline. His smile became darker in its own intensity. He wanted to know what the male tasted like. Remus moved closer raising his hands to grasp the gun, he bent down at the same time to at least get his scent into his lungs so he would know what Rick smelled like.

A small growl escaped Remus as the scent of cinnamon drifted to him. Mouthwatering, Remus bent closer to Rick's neck to get closer to the scent. He's changed since the dead started coming back to life. The wolf was closer than he liked, it paced behind steel bars waiting for the time when it would be needed. It wanted its mate, Merlin it needed to feel his mate. The wolf growled in possessiveness moving closer to the male. Binding down until his body was flushed against Rick, he allowed his tongue to come out of his mouth to finally taste what was his with just a lick.

Rick gasped in disbelief, eyes widening all he could do was gap at the male that was invading his personal space. Heart pounding, Rick stood there frozen as the male licked him on his neck. He could feel the body heat of the man, he felt the guy's stiff form. His eyes became wider as he felt the hardness the encompass the male as he fitted his whole form against him. He wasn't into that kind of thing but he felt himself respond to the feel of the man that was growling into his neck. A small moan escaped before he could hold it back.

Stumbling back in disbelief, Rick gaped up at Remus, "What do you think you are doing?" Hissing once more Rick glared at him.

All Remus did was smile, "Nothing, nothing." A small innocent smile flitted across Remus face, then it morphed into a devious smirk. Raising his hands up in the air Remus started backing away from the defensive man.

Remus smiled bigger as he saw the man turn away from him and storm out of the room. Tilting his head, another growl escaped him. Eyes glowing with a possessive glean that almost twinkled as the wolf stared out of the usually normal gentle male.

The chase was on…

For the hunt of his mate…

A laugh echoed around the once quiet bathing chamber. If it had more of a dangerous sound to it, there was no one around to witness or hear it.

 ** _Harry Potter/Walking Dead_**

 _Shivering in the darkness, Harry raised his head and looked up into the dark shadowed form of Death. "Why are you telling me this? Why do I need Voldemort's power to save every one of the human race?"_

 _Death's fingers tightened around Harry's skinny forearm, "both of you… Started this journey… The only way for there… to be an… ending… both must finish… the outcome."_

 _"I'm still not understanding any this." Shaking his head, Harry frowned more confused. "How can I get his help if he's dead?"_

 _Death raised his head and snapped his fingers as another image formed in front of them. Moving his hand, Death pointed ahead of them._

 _Harry turned to face the scene that was going on in front of them. He blinked as he saw the orphanage that Tom Riddle stayed at when he was young child. Blinking again, Harry moved forward when he heard screaming inside the building. Harry gasped when the both of them appeared in front of a foggy window. Looking in Harry stumbled back when he saw a women begging and pleading for it to be over. As he stood there hand near his heart as the women was told to push by the midwife._

 _He froze in shock that he was witnessing a women giving birth. Raising his head to look at Death, Harry asked, "Why are you showing this to me?" His voice came out more of squeak then anything._

 _Death said nothing as he once more pointed to the female giving birth._

 _Harry turned back as the female finally gave one last push to get the baby out. The midwife smiled at the female, "it's a boy."_

 _The women smiled, "Let me hold him please." Giving the infant to the mother, Harry watched on as the mother smiled in such sadness. "Tom…Riddle, named after his father. My little Tommy, may you finally have the peace I was never gifted with as I have lived." Tears fell down whitened checks as the women slumped against the bed still holding her whimpering new born son. She smiled bigger as her eyes closed slowly in relief that death could give her what she never had in life._

 _She accepted death with her arms wide open, as her newborn son cried as the bond that should have saved him from becoming a mass murder was cut early from his young_ _undeveloped_ _mind._

 _Harry stumbled as his own tears fell down, he whirled around to stare up at Death for the answers of why he was witnessed to her death._

 _Death smiled, "Now do you… understand, my master… you need his power…. to fight the plague… that is killing… humanity."_

 _Harry froze in disbelief, as he watched on as the women cleaned the blood off of the newborn and the baby cried his little eyes out wanting his mother. "You want me to carry him don't you? He will become my child, that's the only way I can have his power. To save everyone his magic needs to combine with mine." Crinkling his eyes, Harry whirled around to face Death. Glaring with his emerald gaze, Harry hissed out between clenched teeth. "I'm to become his mother! If you're wondering, I don't have a mate!"_

 _Death stood there as the elf hissed and growled before him, "There is a male… that has the… potential to be by… your side for… eternity. The male that… is changing… as we speak…"_

 _Harry gasped, "Daryl. You're changing him to fit your needs aren't you? What are you doing to him?! Leave him alone!" Harry screamed out in fear as he backed up from the form of Death._

 _Death smiled more, "It is too late... the change is… coming toward… him as we… speak. He is the power…. that Gods… and Goddess fear…. Yet he is the… law among the… powers of old. There will… be change among the… magical when he… comes fully into… his power. As you will change… my Master."_

 _"What is he?" Harry whispered._

 _"He is known… as the Shadowed… Legem. The Law… among us all… once long ago… there were many now there… is only one… among… us."_

 _Harry frowned not liking this at all, "You sent me here didn't you? This was why I was drawn here."_

 _"You were the… one who wanted… to be loved… and not… used as you… would have been… if another dominant… would have… found you. No, you were drawn… there by the power… you sensed that… lay dormant… inside the male."_

 _Harry stumbled back shocked, "Why him? Why did you choose him to be the one who I'll mate?"_

 _Death smiled with his lipless lips, "Death and Shadowed… Legem are… closely similar… yet not. They are the… beings that were… created to serve… under Death. They are… the judge, the… executioner and…. the jury, that… were put into… effect so… others wouldn't… go mad with… power. They are… needed once more… to correct the… wrong doings… of Albus Dumbledore."_

 _Harry stood there gaping up at Death in disbelief of what he was talking about. He was going to have a baby, not just any baby, but Tom Riddle. On top of all of that the baby's father is going to be a being that was precisely made from the shadows themselves._

 _All Harry could do was think, (bloody hell!)_

 _He really, really couldn't have a normal life now could he?_

 ** _Harry Potter/ Walking Dead_**

A twisted smile came to Philips lips the closer they came to the prison. Beaded eyes moved over to the tank, his smile darkened in hatred, they were all going to pay. Heart pounding in anticipation at the pain he was sure to cause when he showed up with a tank in hand. A small laugh escaped chapped lips, wondering why he felt so excited to be showing up in front of his enemy. He felt like something was going to be there waiting for him. Something he wanted, something he was going to make sure was going to be HIS.

Every instinct he had was telling him he needed to get there as soon as possible before he lost whatever was going to be his. Smile growing bigger, not noticing that he had sharper teeth than usual, Philip laughed out loud at the feeling that shot through his body. Not really caring that other people kept looking at him like he was insane.

Soon… almost there…

Soon…!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alone**_

 _ **To**_

 _ **Survive**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

Clenching his fist in anger and pain, Sirius bent down and laid his head by the pillow of his beloved godson. "Please Harry, I need you to open your beautiful eyes for me." Whispering those heartfelt words against Harry's sweaty head, Sirius closed his eyes in fear. He wanted him to awaken, he was afraid at what this meant for Harry. For the first time, he was terrified of the power that was buried very deep inside Harry's magical core. He always knew it was there, Merlin the first time he held his new born godchild he felt the power that clocked him even then. He was scared to even tell James about what he felt at the time of Harry's birth.

Fear for Harry shot threw his body as his godson moan in his sleep. Moving his fingers through Harry's sweaty hair. Sirius sighed, most Blacks had a sixth sense when it came to power. That was why so many of them felt drawn to Voldemort and his Deatheaters. Like with Bellatrix and Narcissa, Bella became Voldemort's right-hand woman and Cissa married into a powerful family when she married into the Malfoy family. It always revolved around power when you get a Black even he was no exception to the rule.

The day he met James was the day an eleven-year old's life took a turn in a new direction. His sense focused, his tingling of new power spiked up in a blazing shock of energy. He knew he was going to be James Potter's best friend if it was the last thing he did.

He met James Potter at a summer Gala six weeks before the start of their first year. A boy that had way too much cockiness that Sirius first thought was to hate him on sight but something inside him paused as his sixth sense started tingling. He needed to get closer to the heir Potter. It was an itch that he couldn't scratch. So, he put a forceful smile on his face and started moving closer to the boy that was glaring at where the darker families resided on the other side of the ball room. He couldn't believe what he was fixing to do. The only thought that flashed threw his mind was his mother was so going to kill him.

Putting on his best smile Sirius drawled out, "Hello, did your family drag you here as well?"

James head snapped up with hazel eyes widening at the boy that stood there with a grin on his very young face. Blinking at the other boy he frowned when he saw the light green decorated into his dressing robs. A slytherin family, turning his glare to the boy with the cocky smile, James sneered. "What do you want?"

Sirius eyes narrowed in annoyance, "my family thought it was prudent for myself to make an appearance for the stuffy pure bloods that just had to come to this party. The heir just needed to come to such a thing." He raised his voice to try and imitate his mother's shrill voice when she was on a good rant of what an heir to the family shouldn't or should do.

James laughed at that, "I know what you mean…" Rolling his light green eyes, James smiled amusingly at the boy.

When he got home that evening he was presented with his furious mother that was waiting by the fire place pacing with an angry scowl upon her pretty face. "Mother..." He said uncertainly. Whirling around she turned her glare to her son that gaped at her towering form.

"How dare you associate with a muggle loving light family…" hissing those words Welburga stomped to her eldest son. She raised her hand about to slap some sense into Sirius when a commanding voice spoke up before she could lay a hand on her son.

"Enough Welburga!"

Pausing in shock, her head snapped to the right to where her husband set in a chair facing the fire place. His eyes were narrowed almost glaring at her until he turned his fearsome glare to his eldest son that almost cowered at the look his father was giving him. "Sirius is there a reason why you seem inclined to speak with the heir of house Potter? It was almost like you were drawn to the boy from across the ball room."

Sirius sighed, "yes sir, I don't know how to explain it. It was like something was making me move towards him." Shaking his head, Sirius frowned confused.

Welburga turned to her husband with her eyes widening with a ting of disbelief darkening her eyes. Orion closed his eyes knowing what it was he was feeling "it was like you had no choice in the matter. Something inside you shifted…." Trailing off Orion's cloudy gaze darkened as his first-born heir shifted uncomfortable.

Sirius gave a hesitated nod, "what's going on father? Why do I even now feel like I need to be closer to him?"

"The reason why you feel like this is because you are bound to the boy because of his magic. He is to become the person that you will follow even into death. That is the curse of the Blacks." Orion sighed, he will lose his heir over to the light. His son will be at the beck and call to the muggle loving fools. Anger sizzled in his veins at the thought of his son having to play by the rules of the light, by Albus Dumberdor. His son had no choice but to follow.

Closing his eyes in pain Orion spoke, "you have no choice, you will follow him are you will die by the Black family's magic. You will have to make a choice when you go to Hogwarts."

He could still remember the tears that gathered in his father's eyes at what he had to do. The choice that he had to make was him begging the talking hat to place him in Gryffindor. On que, his mother sent him a holler saying he was a disgrace to the family as his suppose best friend started telling him he didn't need his family as long as he had Gryffindor and him.

For that stupid remark, he almost wanted to hit James Potter in anger...

Blinking down at the sleeping form of his godson, Sirius laid his head on the pillow besides Harry. For ten years, he created a mask to hide the darker aspects of his personality. He had to create a Gryffindor that loved pranking, that hated all things Slytherin. He became someone that James loved.  
The best friend of the golden boy James.

In those years, he always felt like something was missing, something that his sixth sense was trying to tell him. He didn't understand until he held his godchild for the first time. The power he sensed then almost took him by surprised. That's when he realized he wasn't going to be following James like a lost little puppy anymore. He would follow a child to the ends of the world. His loyalty switched to a new born child, James no longer held his strings. He felt a smile grace his lips as he remembered that he vowed his life, his magic, his house, his everything to his new born godchild.

For as long as he would have him.

"Harry, I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me the most. I'm sorry that you had a rough life when I was in Azkaban. I'm sorry for choosing revenge instead having your best interest at heart. Merlin, I've made a mess of things haven't I." Closing his eyes as the tears fell down his cheeks, Sirius bowed his head and prayed that Harry would make it out of this in one piece.

Remus leaned against the doorway lessoning in to the broken words that Sirius uttered to Harry's still form. He slowly moved into the room. "Sirius."

Sirius's head snapped up with the tears still gathered at the corner of his eyes. "Remus, how much did you hear?"

"Enough." Moving more into the small cell, Remus leaned against the wall as he spoke. "When I first became a werewolf, I went searching for answers on how to contain myself and to protect those around me. During those days, I dabbed into a lot of history. Dark and light of the Wizardly World. My searching lead me to a book, a book that spoke about the history of the pure bloods. The book was called The Rolls and Placement of the Houses, it was a book that was most informant." Closing his eyes, Remus sighed. "I was shocked when I found house Black among the names but then as I read those words among the pages of the book I began to understand one of my best friend's motives. Why you would follow James like a good little guard dog."

Remus shifted against the wall as his side tinged in pain at where that fool dominant slashed at his side. "You only followed James because you had no choice. He was your puppet master. The one who held your strings and Albus Dumberdor knew about it. Didn't he? That was why you tried to hide how much you resented him. The day I read that book was the day my eyes opened into the rolls of the olden houses in the wizardly world. Like with Malfoy, his role was to be the politician as was many others that resided in the world but the Blacks was the power house behind many of the Dark and Light Lords."

"Your sixth sense thought it was James wasn't? If it was him, you would have died in Azkaban days after you were put in there." Remus said with a sigh.

Sirius gave a jerky nod in his direction, turning to look down at Harry once more. "I almost hated him." Whispering those words, Sirius closed his eyes finally admitting his deepest secret. "I gave up my family when I went to Gryffindor. We all had rolls to play, I was a part of Dumberdor's group and my family had no choice but to follow a half blood Dark lord but we had an agreement if we would ever meet on the battle field we will not fight against each other but we will not help ether."

Remus eyes widened in disbelief, "the day Bellatrix tried to kill you in the Death Chamber her spells were off. They missed you on purpose, didn't they?"

Sirius smiled sadly, "she was my favorite cousin you know. We learned to duel against each other while we were still in knee highs."

Remus eyes widening, as puzzle pieces started falling into place, "she's still alive, isn't she? Bellatrix's body were never found among the wreckage of Hogwarts. How…." Trailing off Remus gaped at his friend who he thought he knew.

Still looking down at Harry, Sirius smiled "I refuse to lose any more of my family…. I did what I thought was right. Do you hate me now?" Raising his head with the tears still gathered at the corners of his gray orbs, Sirius locked his gaze with golden brown. "There is nothing I can say that can change what I've done but my family deserved better then what they were given. All of us had no choice in who we followed, who we served. I'll I know right now, I will die before anything happens to Harry. He is my reason for everything."

Remus frowned confused, "how are they alive? I thought that when their master or lord dies the Blacks are known to follow."

Sirius frowned as well, "that is the normal way but were not sure on why most of them are still alive."

"Most of them… Sirius, who is alive?" Remus said shocked.

Sirius sighed, cording his fingers through Harry's hair he told him what he wanted. Realizing then that he went this far. He needed to come clean with everything. "Narcissa, Bellatrix, Draco… "hesitating, Sirius frowned whispered a name that everyone thought was dead for years. "Regulus…."

Remus gaped in disbelief, he was supposed to be the best friend of Sirius Black but in that moment, he came to realize that he really didn't know Sirius at all. "Was everything a lie? The friendship, the pranking, being a part of the Marauder's."

"Not all of it.." Sirius scowled, "James, I tried to find it in me to love him so I wouldn't hate him but the resentment I felt grew in to a blazing hatred. I tried to love him like a brother but I had a brother that I loved more than anything. He was nothing but my master that I had to do what he wanted even going so far as to hate my own family."

"But… I started to enjoy the little pranks we had as a group of friends and I put my family to the back of my mind so I wouldn't feel the pain of losing them. They knew what rolls they had to play so we made a pack together that if we ever saw each other that we would seem like we hated each other for the sides our magic has chosen to be on."

Raising his head to stare into golden hues, Sirius smiled at him. "You became one of my best friends in the whole world, I hope you know that Remmy." Closing his stormy gaze, Sirius sighed loudly, "I wanted to be a part of the Marauder's. Everything that I learned throughout my childhood, I buried so deeply in my mind behind heavy walls so I would and could become the perfect little Gryffindor of Hogwarts." Opening his orbs, Sirius smiled sadly down at Harry's sleeping form. "I hated my life, my very existence until a little new born baby wrapped his little hand around my finger the first time I held him. My life, my magic became his to use as he sees fits. Harry became my new master but it wasn't a duty like it was with James. I did it because I grew to love the boy that became the one who I will follow even into death."

Remus sighed again, "Harry became the Lord that your magic bind you to as soon as you held him, wasn't it? James didn't realize that he lost the respect and devotion from the heir of Black. Is our friendship a lie as well?"

Sirius 's head snapped up in disbelief that his best friend would ever think that. "Damn it, never! Why would you think that?! Out of all of them, you became the best friend any guy could ask for. Hell, I don't turn into a dog for just anyone Remmy!"

Remus sighed, moving closer to Sirius so he could at least try to give him a friendly hug. His side erupted in pain once more, letting out a hiss and growl as he froze. Moving his hands to the wound, Remus scowled as blood dripped between his fingers onto the floor..

"You should probably have that looked at by Serverus." Sirius said, raising himself up to catch Remus before he fell down where he was.

"I'm fine, there is others that need tending to. My werewolf healing should jump start before long." Remus said while clenching his teeth together.

Sirius sighed while he helped Remus to the chair he was sitting in. "Are we fine Moony, old pal. "

Remus sighed as he looked into deep gray orbs, twitching his lips Remus smiled at him. "Of course, we are." Shaking his head, "that reminds me, I wanted to ask if I can take a trip to the Black estate? Since now I know that there are other Blacks there I'm afraid now it's not so safe for me to travel there by myself."

Sirius smirked amused, "you want to know what the dominant is, don't you? Afraid for him to get closer to our lil pup without knowing what he is old pal." Eyes almost twinkling in mischief, Sirius grinned at the flush that darkened Remus's face.

Remus growled loudly, turning his glare to Sirius's laughing figure. Remus bit out between clenching teeth "it's not safe for that… Dominant to be anywhere around our unmated pup!"

Sirius laughed out loud, "well the only thing I know right now he's powerful and he can protect our pup even from himself."

Reaching in his shirt Sirius's grin turned into a smile. Pulling out a necklace that was around his neck, Sirius couldn't stop the laugh from escaping. "Here, our pup is going to need all the help he can get so this is a portkey that will allow you to go straight to the front gates of Black Castle. I'm guessing you're going to need at least a few days to find out what you need so my family should at least point you in the right direction in the library."

Remus eyebrow itched up as he grasped it, "you had this thing the whole time and we could have gone there where it's safe."

Sirius scowled at the floor, "you'll understand when you get there the reason why I decided against taking Harry to my ancestral home."

Watching on how Remus got up, Sirius grinned, "Remmy old pal, tell my family I said hello." Turning to glare at Sirius, Remus growled at the cheek that Sirius showed. Laughing more, Sirius set down back into the chair he was sitting into before Remus showed up in the room.

 _ **Harry Potter/Walking Dead**_

Remus sighed to himself as he stomped toward where he smelled his new mate. He almost wanted to give up on going but he knew with Daryl sniffing around his young pup and everyone not knowing what he is could possibly be a disaster waiting to happen. Moving closer to the smell he let out a growl from his throat. He needed to say goodbye before he left.

Moving into the courtyard, Remus smiled catching sight of his lovely little mate standing guard watching for intruders. He sometimes couldn't believe his luck on finding his mate when the Zombie apocalypse was happening. He can still feel the wolf pacing behind the steel bars of his mind wanting and waiting for the time to claim his mate.

Shaking his head, he had bigger things to worry about like with The Blacks that was alive and well…. Now with Sirius lying to him for years, he almost wanted to scream and yell at Sirius for the lies that was said over the years but he realized it did no good fighting with him when he needed to be searching for the answers to the questions about the dominant.

Stocking closer, Remus gaze moved around the courtyard to see if there were others paying attention to what he was about to do to his unexpecting mate. Moving silently behind Rick a devious smile crossed his lips at what he was going to do. "Hello..." trailing off, Remus smiled bigger when he saw a shiver grace Rick's body.

A smirk crossed his lips watching on how Rick whirled around with the gun facing at his chest, "my what great reflexes you have sheriff. You would think that you would learn not to aim that thing at me." Stoking closer, Remus smiled hauntingly at his mate.

"What do you think this is Little Red riding hood?!" Hissing those words at the werewolf, Rick backed up when he saw him prowling toward him like a man or a wolf with a purpose.

"Perhaps," Remus smiled as sharp teeth appeared with the smile. Binding down slightly just to stare Rick in the eyes, "possibly I might want to eat you after all…." Trailing off Remus bent down until his lips were almost upon Ricks. "I wonder…" he captured Ricks lips with his own.

Pleasure erupted at the sensational of feeling Ricks lips against his own. Brown orbs flashed to golden and the wolf jumped to the forefront of Remus's mind. Pulling back as a deep growl was let lose as Remus grabbed Rick and pulled him closer to himself and he captured Rick's lips once more.

Rick gasped against the hardened form of Remus's. He was confused when he felt his body respond against the sensations of Remus's claiming. A claiming…. why did he feel like the wolf was claiming him? Closing his eyes as a moan escaped his chapped lips. Light and energy erupted against his skin like something clawed or howled at him. He needed something that only Remus could give him…. Yet as that thought floated around in his head, Rick opened his eyes just a little and frowned up at Remus. Blinking like he was coming out of a daze, Rick pushed back from Remus, shocked at what he was feeling.

This wasn't him, he never felt this kind of lust before. Rick's burnished colored gaze widened in disbelief at the sensations that his body was undergoing. This wasn't him, he never felt such until he laid eyes with an ambered colored gaze that looked at him like he was a piece of meat Remus wanted to devour for super. He was almost afraid of the feelings, of the hunger that beat at him until all he wanted to do was scream out in frustration.

"What….. "Shaking his head to clear it. All Rick could do was gape at the male that stared at him panting with lust. "What do you think you're doing?! … I never gave you permission to kiss me!" Rick gasped for breath as lust beat deep within him.

Remus smiled again as his gaze glowed with a dark eagerness, "I see… "mumbling amused, Remus smirked. "I guess the next time you would have to be the one that comes to me wanting a kiss. Since you want permission before I make any kind of moves towards you."

"or." Smirking deviously, Remus said almost innocent. "perhaps you should be the one that chases me. Should I tell you to stop my _maritus."_

Rick gapped at the dominating wolf that had a smirk upon his handsome face." Are you out of your mind!? Why would I be the one who makes the first move the next time!?"

Remus smiled and decided to innocently change the subject, "as I was saying I will be leaving for a few days at the most or until I have the answers I want about the dominant."

Rick stiffed up at the thought of the werewolf leaving. Confused, Rick frowned at the male. He almost wanted to beg him to stay. It was at the tip of his tongue to beg Remus not to go. He stumbled more away from him confusedly.

Rick closed his gaze and forced himself to nod at Remus.

Tilting his head like the animal he was, Remus smiled. He slowly turned around to head away from his mate. Then as he slowly took two steps away from Rick, he paused as his smile turned into a grin much like the Cheshire cat. Glancing behind himself to stare at his mate, Remus said softly, "you know, I do wonder what you would look like wearing red or perhaps a form fitting dress or cape. Something that shows the personality of little Red Riding Hood that was afraid to be eaten by the big bad Wolf."

Watching as Ricks orbs widened, Remus started walking away chuckling until Rick could no longer hear him.

"Shit." Mumbling that, Rick leaned up against the wall of where he was watching for intruders, panting for breath. He realized in that moment that he felt like it was a battle that he had to win against Remus.

He refused to lose so the only thing he could do was deny Remus with what he wanted.

Himself… like he thought, he was so….

screwed.


End file.
